The Darkness
by Slidell
Summary: On a routine mission, SG-1 finds a culture ruled by a force known only as the Darkness. They will soon learn just how evil the Darkness truly is when Carter is overtaken by it. S/J Spoilers up to season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkness**

**On a routine mission, SG-1 finds a culture ruled by nightmares. They will soon learn just how evil the Darkness truly is when Carter is overtaken by it. S/J**

**Disclaimer**: I sure as heck don't own Stargate, and I'm not holding my breath. Just an outlet for the imagination guys. Please enjoy!

**Summary: **I'm honestly not sure exactly when this is set (prob. Season 7ish), but Jack is a Colonel still and Sam's a Major…Janet's alive…so I'm guessing that makes it AU. IDK. After visiting a village out of a horror tale, SG-1 begins to realize that the Darkness may have followed them home. ( S/J summary: Hiding their true feelings was hard, but when Sam is overtaken by the Darkness, how long can it last?)

**Warnings:** Scary?…maybe. Depressing? Most likely. Happy ending…I'm not telling.

**Pairings: S/J**

**The Darkness: Chp 1**

_A woman in her thirties stood before a large desk in a dark room. "Justice, please. We have to stop using it." _

_"Why?" Was the cold reply from the high backed chair. The woman drew her attention to pieces of advanced technology that were scattered around the office before continuing. _

_"Because…it's a failure." Her voice lowered to a trembling whisper. "The drug has reversed itself. People are changing."_

_A cackling laugh began his reply. "No Ludavine, people are finally acting upon what is in their hearts."_

_"It wasn't what was in his heart that made him do __**this**__ to me!" She said with raised voice, indicating two large wounds on her face. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The event horizon of the Stargate dissipated with a slapping of the air.

"Wow." Daniel Jackson had been the last member of SG-1 to step through onto P39-901 and stood adjusting his glasses to be sure he was seeing correctly. "This place is…"

"Creepy?"Colonel O'Neilloffered.

"Yeah."

"This planet is indeed disturbing in appearance."

Carter turned back towards the steadfast jaffa. "Have you ever seen a place like this Teal'c?"

"I have not Major Carter."

The team took a moment to look around them. The sky was gray, filled with dark clouds that unexplainably allowed an eerie light to come through. The ground was arid; covered in small jagged rocks, and in the distance one could make out a forest of trees like those scattered near them now. They were twisted and black as if they had been charred by fire. Instead of leaves, they were covered in thorns.

Sam looked hesitantly around the silent landscape. "I don't think I like this guys."

"Scared Carter?" Jack gave her a small grin that the others didn't catch.

"No. Just…concerned…Sir." She narrowed her eyes at him, but he could see past her front and only grinned wider, finally earning a small smile before Sam turned away.

"There appears to be smoke in the distance." Teal'c's vigilance led him to be the first to spot the steadily raising column.

"Well, I guess that means civilization." Daniel added.

Colonel O'Neill cocked his head to the side. "But, are they civilized?"

Daniel just frowned.

Jack huffed. "OK kids. Let's go meet the lovely folks of this _lovely_ planet."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A short time later the team found themselves wandering into a small encampment. The tents were tattered and warn, covered in smears of dirt, and the people were no cleaner. Only a few were visible at first.

Carter observed a mother push her child from her as he came to her from comfort. Her eyes were cold and uncaring and locked with Sam's for a brief moment. She had to hide a shiver. The others began to notice similar characteristics among the other villagers. The handful of children that were in plain sight were the most disturbing of all. There was no laughter, nor crying, only bitter and dark stares. One child sat staring a wide-eyed hole in the ground as she ripped the doll in her hands that was already tattered. Two boys were in a scuffle that only seemed to be escalating into an all our war.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" Jack finally hollered as he had had enough of the sight. One boy already had a bloody lip. Neither stopped.

"Jack…" Daniel began to warn, "They probably don't speak English…and they might not appreciate you disciplining their kids."

Colonel O'Neill paid no attention and pulled the two boys, no older than seven off of each other, only to realize that they were twins, a connection that should have made them the best of friends.

"Daniel! I'm not gonna stand here and watch them beat the crap out of each other." He growled as he began to walk back to the group. Behind him the boys just began their fight again. Shaking his head Jack muttered something under his breath, but before he could turn back a tall figure appeared behind him.

"Why are you here?" The voice was deep and penetrating, and did not match the skeletal form that carried it.

Daniel raised a finger to acknowledge himself and began to step forward. "Um…We came here to meet you actually. We're explorers. We came here through the Stargate…"

"Then leave through it." The man replied. His eyes were faded and blood shot. Jack watched his hand move and took a better grip on his weapon, but had no idea of the size of the knife he was reaching for under his tattered robes.

"Excuse me?" Daniel's eyes shot open.

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel turned to Teal'c. "Perhaps these people do not wish us to be here. It may be prudent if we were to follow his will."

"But…"

"Look Danny Boy…Teal'c may have a valid point here." Jack replied as he stepped back.

Theunspoken communication that the team had developed over the years,had them forming an outward facing circle to ward off any threats. But the people had only increased in a small number, many of whom seemed to have no care in their presence.

"Talthan." A woman's voice called from the distance. They watched as a woman who could pass for her fifties approached. Two deep gashes had healed in large rough scars that tore from her eye to her chin. "Leave them be."

"This one interfered."

"Someone should have done that a long time ago. Now leave before you turn out like my husband."

He grunted at her as he bobbed his head in her direction and began to walk away. She bared her teeth in an animalistic reply before turning back to SG-1, a strange necklace swinging on her neck. It seemed far to advanced in design and make for their lifestyle. But looking around the encampment several such items were visible. "I don't care why you're here…but you need to leave. Now." She warned.

"Wait a minute…please. Have we done something to offend you?" Daniel asked, severely worried that he had something to do with it.

"Daniel I don't think it matters." Sam spoke quietly towards him. Her eyes glanced away to Jack. "Sir?" Her gaze spoke what she was thinking.

"Yeah. OK, we'll be on our way then…"

"But Jack…"

"Not now Daniel." He narrowed his eyes. "Well then folks…we'll just be on our way."

On cue the rest of the team began to filter out of the camp, but not before one more new face appeared. "Your curiosity amuses me."

A man stepped out of a tent on the outskirts of the village. His presence made those still watching the newcomers duck into their own hovels.

"And, you are?" Jack asked, motioning for the team to pause but stay alert.

"I am the Justice."

Debating whether or not to open up for conversation when it was clear that O'Neill was ready to go, Daniel allowed his inquisitiveness to lead him. "Are you the leader of these people?"

"We are led by the Darkness." His cackle made even Teal'c skin crawl as he now held both hands on his staff, watching a fist filled with something unidentified in his.

"OK, well, good luck with that. Move out." The Colonel ordered.

"Take this _gift_ with you then." Seeking out the nearest form, the Justice held his fist in front of Carter's face, opening it to reveal a dark, gunpowder like substance, and then blowing it into her face.

"Hey!" Colonel O'Neill's weapon was immediately in the man's face. "Carter?!"

Between coughs she replied. "I'm fine Sir, it was just…dirt."

"You sure?" He turned his face for a brief moment.

Sam saw his concern and tried to smile between coughs to assure him. "Yes Sir, I'm OK."

The Justice was still laughing as Jack never pulled down his gun. Daniel finally agreed that it was time to go. "Jack, it was just dirt, I think now would be a good time to…"

"Yeah." Jack lowered his weapon, but all four continued to be on high alert as they made their way to the Stargate.

"Alright. Carter, dial it up."

"Yes Sir." Sam moved forward to the DHD, shaking her head for what Jack counted as the eighth time since they had left the village.

As soon as they had a lock, Daniel sent the GDO code through and Jack motioned for everyone to go. Teal'c led the way, followed closely by Daniel. O'Neill and Carter were making their way up the stone steps that led to the gate when Sam sneezed loudly.

"Starting to sound like Daniel there Carter." Jack smirked seeing as they were only a few steps from home.

But Sam never lifted her head; instead she stared down at her hand.

"Carter?" Jack knew something was wrong from the way her eyes finally made contact with his. They were wide and filled with worry. And then he saw the small trickle of blood coming from her nose and tinge on her lips.

Jack reached out and pulled her wrist so he could see her hand. It too was splattered with red. His tone was steady, but she could read beyond it, "Let's go see Fraiser."

The team was welcomed back by a familiar greeting. "Welcome back SG-1. Is everything OK? You're not scheduled to be back for another day."

"Well Sir, we were met with some rather _unfriendly_ people, other than that nothing." Daniel replied quickly, unaware of the issue behind him.

"I'd say more than unfriendly General." Hammond quickly turned his attention to his 2IC, attention which quickly drew to the fact that he was still holding onto his own 2IC's wrist. Jack quickly released it when he remembered he was still holding onto Sam. "Sir, Carter needs to get to the infirmary."

Hammond reared back a bit. "Is everything alright Major?"

"I think so…General."

"Sam?" Daniel turned back up the ramp.

"That may have been more than dirt." She replied as she gently wiped the tip of her nose again.

Not sure of what was happening, General Hammond made a quick decision that he was used to making. "Report to the infirmary. ALL of you."

"Yes Sir." Jack and Sam both replied. Teal'c bowed and Daniel nodded as they all headed quickly out, led by a visibly nervous Sam.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading!!!!!!

I know it isn't much yet but PLEASE REVIEW: )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Dr. Fraiser stood beside the bed where Sam was seated and pulling her jacket on more snug. "Well, other than some irritation in the sinus and windpipe, I can't find anything wrong. Initial blood work is clean, so I'd say someone was just being…"

"An ass?" Jack cut in as he walked into the infirmary.

Janet chuckled. "In not so colorful words, yes Colonel."

"Good." He smiled at the petite Dr. and then turned to Sam.

"How was the meeting Sir?" General Hammond had ordered her to stay in the infirmary until all of the major tests had been performed. The others all had normal routine checkups and then proceeded to the debriefing.

"Oh you know, Daniel prattled along about how fascinating the place was….Teal'c raised his eyebrow every so often…I…sat there." He waved his hands around for a slight emphasis. "You know," He smiled, "The usual."

"Yes Sir." Sam giggled under her breath.

Janet looked away with a smirk for a brief second before addressing Carter. "I would like you to stay on the base though, at least until the tox screen comes back."

"I have some work to catch up on in my lab anyways, no big deal." Sam added as she hopped up.

"Yes, and you had better get caught up before Saturday." Janet reminded her. The team, along with Janet and Cassandra had been planning on a night out for some time.

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Me either!" Jack chimed in as he held the door for Carter and waved goodbye to his favorite, thought he would never admit it, doctor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep in Cheyenne Mountain, Sam was busily working on an alien artifact that had been sitting around in her office for close to three months. She knew what it was supposed to do, she just couldn't get it to do it. She had been so close the other day. And she knew she could eventually get it to work if she kept at it, but for some reason, she just didn't want to. She dropped the tool in her hand and pushed back from her lab table.

"Screw it." She said to the empty room. Then she got up and walked out.

After wandering the halls, she finally found a familiar room and stepped in. "Hey Daniel."

"What?" Daniel looked up from one of a thousand books in his office. "Oh, hey Sam. Did you get the artifact to work?"

"Nope."

"So it was broken after all?"

"No." Sam shook her head and idly glanced around the room.

"Sam, that artifact is supposed to hold a record of that planet's history, as well as an account of how they were defeated. It's really important."

Sam spun on him. "Then you figure it out Daniel, I'm not in the mood."

Daniel's eyes just grew wide. "Sam? You alright?"

She shook her head. "Yeah…sorry Daniel…I just, I think I just needed a break."

Daniel nodded, but was still uneasy. "That's alright. I didn't mean to be…pushy." He looked away to his book and then back to Sam. "You sure you're feeling OK?"

"Fine." She insisted with a raised brow. "Did you want to get a bite to eat?"

"Actually, I already had something an hour or so ago. Plus I'm kinda in the middle of something." He indicated the piles of files on his desk. "But if…"

She didn't let him finish. "Have fun Daniel." And with that she turned and left Daniel staring at the open doorway with a confused expression plastered on his face that he soon shook off and then proceeded with his research.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the commissary Sam made her way to the dessert bar. There was jello galore, but she opted instead for a piece of chocolate cake. As she began to look for a table she caught a glimpse of silver hair hidden in the corner. Sam smiled to herself and headed over.

"Surprised you're still here." Jack looked up at her.

"Oh hey Carter. Yeah, I was just procrastinating; got some reports to finish still." He cringed with exaggeration.

"I feel your pain." She sighed and sat down in front of him. "Just thought I'd take a break and have some…" She looked at the cake sat down in front of her.

"Cake?" Jack smirked. "Guess I'm starting to wear off on you too."

"Well, you are a bad influence Sir." She chided unexpectedly.

Jack chuckled. "Touché."

Just then their conversation was interrupted by the intercom. _"Major Carter, please report to the infirmary. Major Carter, please report to the infirmary."_

Sam made a whine, and slowly lifted herself from her seat. "Have a good night Sir." She smiled. Then she slowly pushed the cake towards him. "I'm sure you've already had a piece, but…"

"You know me all to well Major." He pulled the saucer the rest of the way across the table. They exchanged small but meaningful smiles and then Sam headed off to the infirmary.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Janet." Sam called out half heartedly.

"Sam. Hey. I just wanted to let you know the tox report came back, and you're all clear. Nothing out of the ordinary. Guess this means you're free to go." The shorter woman smiled.

"Thank God." Sam ran her hand through her hair. "I don't think the base has ever felt this cloistered before."

Janet moved forward with concern. "Sam honey, are you feeling OK still?"

Sam shook her head and put on a false front. "Oh yeah, absolutely. Just a little tired of work, that's all."

"Well that happens to even the best of us I guess. It's only two more days until Saturday though." She reminded her friend once more of their planned outing.

"That's very true!" Sam replied and turned. "Goodnight Janet."

"Goodnight Sam."

Normally Samantha Carter would have headed straight back to her lab and worked through the night. But something was different. She instead headed for the locker room, changed and made her way home. In the morning, a very different Samantha Carter would arrive at Cheyenne Mountain.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!! They are much appreciated : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

The next morning, Sergeant Siler was just finishing some repairs one damage made by a prototype laser when the elevator opened behind him. He turned to see who it was, out of pure curiosity, and was shocked at the image before him. It was definitely Major Carter, but she looked very different. 

Still dressed in her civilian clothes, she seemed a bit mysterious compared to normal. She must have ridden her motorcycle to work that morning because she was wearing black leather pants with her black tank top. When Siler finally caught her glance he dropped his wrench on his foot. Her eyes were laced in dark eyeliner, more makeup than she had ever worn to work, or he had ever seen her in. The way she looked at him from her black rimmed eyes had scared him more than anything. 

As the wrench plopped on his foot and the clanked on the concrete floor Sam just snorted to herself. "Careful Siler, don't wanna break your foot. Again." And with that she walked off towards the women's locker room with an extra sway in her step. 

Siler just gawked. But now his awe was at her reaction to his dropping his wrench. Normally she would have seemed a bit embarrassed to have one of the men at work stare at her so blatantly, even though Siler had not meant to in such a way. But even more shocking was her callous disregard. "She must be having a bad day." He said to himself. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam opted to stick with her black ensemble for the day, switching into a regulation black tank and her black BDU pants. Of course, blue or green were preferred, but she didn't plan on being seen by too many people if she could help it. Ever since she had woken that morning she had wanted to be as far away from people as possible. 

She had no meetings scheduled that day and made her way to her office, completely blowing off breakfast with the team. She gave the artifact that Daniel was insisting upon a once over before placing it in a cabinet and locking it. "How is a piece of history going to save the galaxy?" She asked herself. "Oh right, it isn't." 

"Sam!" She rolled her eyes before turning back with a false smile. 

"Hey Daniel." 

"Why weren't you at breakfast? You know Jack doesn't like it when you skip meals." He didn't notice the change in her appearance. As good of an observer as he was, Daniel had become quite the expert at ignoring what was most often in front of him. 

"Well _Jack_ isn't here right now is he?" She smiled a bit devilishly and Daniel took it as a joke. 

He laughed a bit. "True." He shook his head. "That just sounds weird." 

"What does?" Sam asked with honest curiosity.

"You saying 'Jack'."

"Well, that _would_ be his name Daniel."

"True." He nodded, he never understood how they could let their military titles consume even their everyday lives. The four of them were family after all. 

"Was there something you wanted?" She finally prodded as she pulled out a chair and sat in it lazily. 

"Oh, sorry, yeah. I was just wondering if you made any progress on that historical device last night after we spoke." An eager grin spread across his face. 

"No."

"I see."

Sam stretched her arms out. "And you know what, I don't think I'm going to either."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "What? Why?"

She moved her arms behind her head and leaned back. "Daniel, I have a lot of work to get done and I've wasted a lot of time on your little history project. The truth is…I don't really care what happened to that civilization. Apparently they were too busy worrying about preserving their history instead of developing proper defenses and let themselves get destroyed. Of course, we're probably going to end up in the same boat with them if I keep devoting myself to these little errands of yours."

Daniel had been offended like this before, but never by Sam. Jack had said it, in fact several members of the Stargate program had at least insinuated that worrying about his archeological finds tended to be a waste of time when they were in desperate situations to find defensive technology, but Sam had never been so blunt, ever. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He said, too hurt to come up with any other response. And with that he left in a huff. He barely even noticed the figure he brushed past on his way to his office. 

"Whoa Daniel, where are you off to? They run out of coffee?" Jack joked.

"More like compassion."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. What's up Jack?"

"I was just going to see if Carter had gotten in yet."

"Oh she's in…at least physically."

Colonel O'Neill wasn't sure he liked the way his best friend was behaving. "What the hell's that suppose to mean?" He didn't say it in a rude way, he just didn't know how else to express that he wasn't in the mood for cryptic responses. 

"Sam's being a bit…mean."

"Carter? Mean? This I gotta see!" Jack smirked. "What'd she say Daniel?" He realized from what he was beginning to see in his expression that he was really hurt.

"She basically told me that her time would be better spent developing weapons than helping me with my worthless 'history projects'".

"Carter said that?" Jack's eyebrows were about to fly off his forehead. 

"Basically, yeah."

"I'll go talk to her." Jack said, concern beginning to waver in his tone. He didn't need his team to get into a long term fight. It could cause issues in the field that could have devastating results. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Random break I know, sorry, but pizza's here. **

**I love reviews! Thanks again for reading: )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Carter!" Jack bellowed before he even rounded the doorway. "Daniel says you're being a bit of a…" But he stopped before he could finish. "Carter?" The lights were on, but no one was in Sam's office.

Jack stepped back outside and looked up and down the hall. Had she known he was coming? No, he though. She was probably on her way to apologize to Daniel. He knew Carter better than anyone, and that was what she would be doing. Of course, she wasn't exactly Sam Carter anymore, she was starting to turn into someone else. Even she was starting to feel it. 

That was why Carter was in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. "What was I thinking?" A look of fear and regret stared back from the reflection in front of her. 

Suddenly the door to a stall behind her shot open. "I'd say you were going for a new look that just isn't you." It was Dr. Fraiser.

"Janet!" Sam jumped and turned around.

"Get a little carried away with the liner this morning Sam?"

"No, I mean yeah. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Guess I should have gotten more sleep."

"Still feeling a little off? I could take another blood screen…"

"No, Janet, it's nothing to worry about. Just a spell, it'll pass." Sam worked up a smile from somewhere deep within her mind. 

"OK then." Janet made her way to the exit. "You may want to lighten that though; just a suggestion." She indicated around her own eyes for clarity.

Sam looked back to the mirror. "Oh, right!" She turned a little pink. "I'll see you tomorrow Janet."

"You bet." Her friend smiled and bowed out. 

Sam turned back to the mirror, grabbed a paper towel and wet it under the faucet and began to wipe away her first mistake of the morning, but it was the latest one that was gnawing at her. 'How could I have said that to Daniel? I don't think that…do I?' She thought to herself.

She rubbed around her eyes until they were red and puffy. Then she threw away the towel and proceeded out to grab a snack. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look Daniel, I think you two should talk about this."

"Somehow I don't picture you as the type to say people should 'talk' things out." The younger man quickly retorted. 

"Well, even _I_ make exceptions." Jack replied. "Besides…here she is." He smiled in Sam's direction as she came into the commissary thinking that not avoiding lunch would be the best decision to get things back to normal. 

She grabbed a tray and made her way over to the guys, pulling up a seat by Jack, diagonal from Daniel and his death glare and straight across the table from Teal'c who bowed slightly at her arrival.

"It is good to see you Major Carter. I hope that your day has been well."

"Well, I'm here." She said somewhat pathetically. "Good to see you too." She cut a quick glance at Daniel before turning to her plate; a single piece of steak meat. 

Jack noticed her less than ordinary meal. "Going for the protein diet Carter?" 

"Gotta keep in shape for you, Sir." 

Every mouth at the table dropped, even Sam's. "I mean…for the job…running…yeah." She turned red and looked to her plate. That hadn't been what she meant and she knew it, but why had she thought it, let alone said it. Well, she knew why she thought it…but she said it, directly to him. 

Jack cleared his throat, had he been eating at the moment he may have choked to death. "Right…um…Carter…I uh, I think you and Daniel may have something to talk about."

"No." Daniel interrupted. "I think we've talked enough."

"Daniel, I didn't mean what I said. At least not how it came out."

"You've been doing that a lot today." Daniel looked to Jack who was still a bit mortified. 

"Sorry." She was, or at least she thought she was. She should be.

"Look Sam, we've been working non-stop lately, we're all tired. Don't worry about it." Daniel gave her a weak smile. He was willing to forgive her this time. He took his own weary state into account and figured he could have been less abrasive about his pushing her to get the job done when honestly it was a burden. 

Sam just nodded. 

Teal'c, who was always able to sense tension in his friends, even if he couldn't understand the exact phrases that had led to it, decided to change the subject. "I received news from Bra'tac this morning. He says that Ry'ac is to be honored among the rebel jaffa for his recent assistance in defeating Anubis' weapon." A proud smile crossed his face. 

"Really. Cool. When?" Jack asked, eager to get away from the former subject. 

"Tomorrow."

"Are you going?" Daniel asked quickly. 

"I informed Bra'tac that now is not a good time." A look of sorrow flashed in with his former pride for his son. 

"Well, Ry'ac's a good kid, I'm sure he'll have plenty more honors for you to see in person." Jack added, wishing that he had been able to attend each and every function he had missed of Charlie's. He understood Teal'c position better than anyone. 

"Thank you O'Neill." Jack just nodded to take the attention off himself. 

Sam started to cut her meat. "Besides, you left him completely behind when you came with us, what's one ceremony?" She forked a piece and put it in her mouth, slowly chewing as she raised her glance to look Teal'c dead in the eyes. To emphasize her point she shrugged her brow. 

Teal'c's chin quivered. Never before had Major Carter offended him in such a manner. He was hurt beyond words.

"Carter, that's enough." Jack said in a low, but obviously stunned, tone. 

She never looked at Jack, she just dropped her utensils with loud clanks into her plate. "I'll say." She replied, and then pushed away from the table. 

"Carter?" Jack didn't know what to say.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders and then looked towards Teal'c with a slow turn of her head. "Oh my God." Panic struck her again. "Teal'c, I didn't, I would never…"

He still didn't respond but looked towards Daniel for help. Daniel was even more shocked at this outburst than the discussion he had been involved with that morning. 

Sam was still shaking her head. "I didn't mean it." She whispered before bolting out of the commissary. 

Jack looked at his friends across the table from him. "That was…unusual." 

Daniel nodded. "That's what she was doing this morning, Jack." 

"I'll go talk to her." Jack rose to his feet. "T. You OK?"

"I will be fine O'Neill, but I believe Major Carter may not be."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jack couldn't find Sam in her office for the second time that day, he called around and discovered that she had spoken to General Hammond. He had given her permission to leave early that day and Jack hoped that he would be able to catch her before she left. 

"Carter? Are you in here?" Jack opened the door to the women's locker room a crack and called in with his eyes shut tight. 

He heard a sniffle in response. "Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Are you alone."

"Yeah."

Jack looked around the hall before stepping in, he told himself he would only be there a moment. But then he saw Sam and figured it would have to be even less than that. She was sitting on the bench, back in the outfit she had arrived in. Black leather pants, black tank top. 'You're suppose to be mad'. He told himself.

"Carter, what the hell is going on?"

She turned around with puffy eyes. "I don't know Sir. I think I'm having a bad day."

"One for the records I'd say."

She huffed in response.

"Look, I figured Danny might have been overreacting this morning when he told me what happened, but you really hurt Teal'c back there…and well…that's pretty hard to do."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know." His heart told him she was the last person who would intentionally hurt her friends like she had done. "And Teal'c forgives quicker than any of us…so."

"So no harm no foul." She quipped, a little too quickly. 

"Sorta." He shrugged. 

"I know you're heading home early, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He admitted. 

Sam stood up and walked towards him, putting her hand on his chest and dragging it across as she walked by, which made him stand about three inches taller. "My hero." And with that she walked out the door, leaving a very taken aback Jack O'Neill behind her. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thanks for the alerts and the reviews! **

**I was a little more nervous about this idea, which spawned from a weird dream that we won't get into, but I didn't know how people would take to 'Evil Sam', but she's not quite there yet. Just wait until team night. **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The sun rose on Saturday morning, but Samantha Carter did not. Her mind raced with nightmares. Images that would strike fear in anyone. She saw her friends turned into the Goa'uld. She watched her teammates killed in battle. She saw herself watch it all happen, and do nothing to stop it. The night terrors had progressed from the time she had fallen asleep and continued to grow worse until she finally awoke late that afternoon with a sudden jerk.

The last image emblazoned in her mind was that of Jack reaching out for her help from the side of a great chasm. Instead of reaching for him, she had stepped back and watched the look of anguish cross his face as he slipped into the darkness. A cold sweat had formed on her skin and she wiped her face with the back of her hand before getting up and looking at the clock. Apparently the alarm had not been set, it was Saturday after all, but Sam Carter always set her clock, no matter the day. 

The red glowing numbers peered at her from the screen; 3:47 pm. She wasn't angry at herself, she was angry at the clock. Reaching down she grabbed it up and pulled it out of the wall and hurled it at the waste basket near her door. It missed entirely, leaving a large dent in the wall. She growled to herself. 

Just then the phone rang. Sam ignored it and proceeded off to take a shower. 

When she finally emerged, dressed in an even more out of character outfit than the day before, she walked past the blinking answering machine. She threw her towel down where she stood and slowly reached out and pushed the large button to play the message. 

_"Hey Sam, it's Janet. I just wanted to let you know that we're still planning on going out to Rosemont for dinner tonight. Cassie won't be able to make it though…she got in a bit of trouble at school the other day and somehow I think this would negate her grounding. Us girls will have to do something next week when she isn't in trouble. OK, so see ya later…um bye."_

"Like I really wanted to deal with high school drama tonight." Sam muttered at the machine. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder what's keeping Sam?" Daniel pondered out loud. He and the rest of the team along with Janet had all been seated. 

"I called her a few hours ago and she didn't answer. But I left her a message." Janet added as she looked towards the entrance for the twentieth time. "Maybe I should have requested she call me back."

Daniel looked her dead in the face. "Why, so she could blast you too?"

"What?"

"Daniel, don't talk about Carter behind her back." Jack warned.

"What's going on you guys?" Concern was written all over Dr. Fraiser's face. 

Jack intervened "Carter's just been having a bad couple of days Doc. Nothing to be worried about." 

Janet nodded. 

"Major Carter has indeed been in an unpleasant mood." Teal'c refrained from speaking further when he saw the look Jack was giving him. He knew better than to push the conversation on when the leader of their team used that particular stare. 

"Speak of the Devil." Daniel said slowly as his eyes grew wider. 

"Huh?" Jack turned and craned his neck to see where Carter was. "I don't see…holy…buckets."

Sam had arrived alright. A waiter timidly pointed in their direction. Sam made a twisted smile in their direction before proceeding over. Jack quickly turned around to the rest of the group. 

"What is she…" He was at a loss for words. 

"Wearing?" Daniel added. He had a loss for tact when it came to staring, and had yet to take his eyes off of Sam. His eyelids were the only things keeping them from falling into his salad. 

Jack just nodded. He'd seen her in less, under a metal blanket in fact, but something about the way she was carrying herself in this particular number (this time a miniskirt and yet another, lacey, tank top) made him feel guilty. He knew he'd have to avoid looking at her as much as possible. He didn't need jokes starting about him gawking at his 2IC…they would only serve to fire rumors. 

"Hey Sam, we were getting a little worried." Janet greeted as she wiped the sides of her mouth with her napkin. 

"Sorry, overslept, my timing is off still."

"Long night Carter?" Jack coughed as he looked away as quickly as he could. 

"Someone just couldn't stay out of my head." She smirked in his direction. Jack didn't see it, but the flabbergasted look he got from Daniel told him the comment was directed at him. 

Sam slid into the 'U' shaped booth next to Janet and directly across from Jack. "You guys order?" She asked innocently, pulling a menu in front of her face.

"Yeah, sorry." Daniel began to sputter a bit. "We um ordered your favorite, but if you want to change it we can get the waiter…"

She cut him off. "No need. Besides…I'm looking forward to desert." 

At that statement Jack almost flew up out of his seat. Something had just run up his leg, a foot, a particular foot attached to a particular blonde. Confused faces all looked in his direction, and a set of blue eyes peered from brow level over a menu in front of him. Jack gulped. 

"O'Neill. Are you feeling well?" Teal'c questioned; his dress hat still firmly in place and looking rather unusual in the middle of the quaint restaurant.

Jack ran his fingers under his collar. "Just a little hot in here."

"I am not feeling overly warm O'Neill, are you sure that you are well?"

"Janet could take a look Sir." Sam said with a sweet smile. "You never liked how I play doctor anyways." She added. 

"Sam!" Janet squeaked. "What…"

"I was talking about Antarctica Janet, relax. What did you think I meant?" 

"Well I don't think you want to know." She answered as she took a long gulp of her iced tea and then looked towards Daniel. Daniel knew what the look was for and simply nodded. This was what he had been refering to earlier.

"Oh no, I think I do." Sam prodded.

Noting the angry look her best friend was giving her, Janet decided to stay on track and avoid any more conversation. "No Sam, just forget it. Besides the food is here." And at her announcement the waiter began to divvy up their meals in record pace. 

Once he was gone, Daniel changed the subject to the history of his meal as the rest of the team pretended to be interested, well all but one. 

"Daniel."

He stopped and looked up to see Sam staring him down yet again. 

"Has anyone ever told you you're boring?" Sam asked as Jack spluttered on his drink. 

"Wha…"

"I mean seriously. You'd think someone with a job like yours would have some sort of personality. But I'm just not seeing it." 

Daniel's chin dropped. 

"Carter!" Jack warned. What had gotten into her?

"Yes Jack?" 

That had done it; everyone at the table had put their utensils down and focused complete attention on Sam, who had for the first time in their knowledge refered to her C.O. by his first name,not to mentionto his face. 

"I think you and I need to have a little talk."

"Really?" She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Yes, now."

"Would you rather do it here, or in 'the room'?" 

Jack's glance narrowed. 

"Outside, _now_ Major."

She pressed her lips together before turning on a grin that sent a shiver down his spine. She wasn't budging.

"Major Carter, perhaps it would be best if you and O'Neill went outside to continue this conversation." Teal'c suggested for fear of what was beginning to transpire. 

Sam's disposition made the most drastic change yet. She grabbed her steak knife and leaned forward over the table, stabbing it into the wood of the table as close to Teal'c as she could get it. "Don't tell me what to do, Jaffa, you're under MY command. I know you hate having to do what I say because I'm a woman, but no one cares what you think, so shut it." 

Janet had jumped back closer to Daniel and Jack was already out of his seat. "OK dinner's over." He quickly grabbed Sam by her arm and began to pull her away from the table. "Doc. I think we should call in early to work." 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, so I thought about having Cassie at the dinner I really did. But I have a huge soft spot for kids of any age, and I cringe at the thought of anyone even talking bad to or around them…I'm working on being a high school teacher and I see way to much of that and its effects as it is. So Cassie got grounded because of my own moral dilemma. So if you were wanting to see 'Evil Sam' and Cassie…I apologize for leading you on, but my heart just won't let me do it. **

**Anyways…hope you are still enjoying the story. Someone mentioned that they were enjoying some of the funnier moments, and I totally agreed that there were some, there should continue to be some as well to lighten the mood until the complete transformation. It'll explain itself soon. (Plus any excuse for S/J banter/flirting LOL.**

**Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed, and if you haven't feel free to do so, let me know what you like or don't like, I'm up for constructive criticism, I know I give enough of it : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_"If this works, the Justice may be out of a job!" _

_On cue the man in question walked in. "I can't say that would be such a bad thing Tornek."_

_"Forgive me Sir, I did not realize you were here."_

_The older man smiled quaintly. "You made a fine point though, don't be ashamed. If we no longer had to rely onthe position of this officeto determine guilt and innocence, then this world would indeed be a great and peaceful place."_

_"Yes Justice, I believe it will be."_

_"Then you had better get back to work Tornek!" He said with a hint of glee. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Justice, forgive my intrusion, but Tornek is dead."_

_"How?" The tone was tired._

_"It is believed that his father…his father seemed to have…"_

_"Understood."_

_"Yes Justice."_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Dr. Fraiser walked wearily into the debriefing room. "She's sedated." 

The team and General Hammond all turned towards her, their eyes following her to her seat. "And what have you found Doctor?" The General asked. 

"I'm afraid I'm not sure General. All of Major Carter's tests have come back clean. There's no fever…no sign of infection…there's only one small anomaly, but I can't account for it."

A confused stare formed on General Hammond's face. "Anomaly? Please explain Doctor Fraiser." 

"Well Sir. As you know, I ran a regular set of tests on Sam the other day when she returned from her mission. I also ran an EEG."

"Which is required of every SG team member at least every two months."

"Yes Sir. And which the rest of SG-1 also received."

Jack rubbed his hands down his face. He had been up a long time and was in no mood to chase around an answer. But that was just plain old Jack O'Neill. "Look Doc. I know we've had a long night, but could you please get to the point." 

"Sorry Colonel, but I was getting to that." She gave him a swift glance that made him sit a little taller. He could have sworn he felt a needle somewhere sensitive. "As I was saying Sir…Major Carter's EEG from her return checkup seemed to be completely normal…however, when I ran a new one this evening." Janet stopped and opened her folder in front of her, pulling out two separate images. She took a deep breath and continued again. "This is Major Carter's EEG normally." She showed a paused time image of the brain waves. "And this…" She held the second up for comparison, "is the readout I got just a couple of hours ago." 

"If you'll forgive me Doctor," General Hammond shook his head. "What exactly should we be seeing?"  
Janet bit her lip. "They're different Sir." 

Daniel leaned forward onto the briefing table, a bruise growing on his cheek where Sam had struck out at him as he and Teal'c had tried to keep her from running off once they had gotten to the base and she had resisted. "That isn't Sam?" His voice betrayed his attempt to hide the fact that he hoped the question was a statement of truth.

"No Daniel, the woman we brought in tonight IS Samantha Carter, at least physically." 

"And mentally?"

"Daniel, General…I don't know what or how to explain this, but these readings show us that something inside of Major Carter's brain has changed. But I have to admit it's only a slight variation at this stage. And as far as we have come in medical science, we still don't know exactly what these waves mean. Each one is a different function…memory…or process. But there are some pronounced differences in Sam's."

Jack looked down in his lap. "What caused it?"

"As far as I can tell Colonel, there is no obvious physical trigger for these changes."

"Any less obvious ones?" He asked. The eyes looking at Dr. Fraiser were filled with more concern than she had seen in several years. She didn't reply for a long moment as she recalled the last time he had looked at her that way. He had been beginning her silently to bring Carter back when she had been killed by the Entity…through Jack's own doing. 

"Gate travel? Breakdown? I don't know."

Down the table, Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "What of the planet we last visited?" 

"Was there anything there that you think would be responsible for this Teal'c?" General Hammond demanded from the head of the table. 

"Nothing that I can answer to in complete confidence General; but the people of P39-901 did behave in an unfavorable manner."

Hammond shook his head at the proper statement that had left him baffled for exact meaning. 

"He means they were mean Sir. Mean and strange." Jack enforced his first statement. "In fact, you could say they were something out of a horror movie."

"I read the report Colonel. What does that have to do with Major Carter?"

"The DIRT!" Daniel's chair flew behind him as he stood up and pointed a finger. "The dirt that the Justice blew in Sam's face. They were all acting rather…eerie…and they did say they were ruled by the Darkness."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Daniel?"

"Jack. That's it! That dirt…whatever it was…it may have something to do with this!"

Colonel O'Neill sat for a moment, deep in thought. He replayed the events on the planet and those that had followed. Carter was more than a little out of character, she was a lot out of character. She had been downright horrible to their friends. She had even looked different, beyond her odd taste in clothing. But why had she been acting as she had towards him?

"General Hammond. Request permission to return to P39-9…"

"No. Jack, I'm sorry, but until we're absolutely sure of how this happened to Major Carter...none of the SGC personnel will be returning to that planet."

"Why not…Sir?" Jack's tone could have gotten him into trouble then and there, but deep down Hammond told himself it would make no difference to correct him over this particular matter. He knew there was something more to the reason O'Neill was reacting in such a way. 

"Because Colonel, I said so. I don't want another batch of anything like the Touched walking around if I can help it. Find some evidence that says it's safe, viable, or that there's no other way, and then we'll consider it. Until then, I suggest Dr. Jackson goes down to the control room and calls the Tok'Ra. 

Daniel stood again. "Yes Sir." And quickly scurried off towards the stairwell. 

"Now as for the rest of you, I want your EEG's to be rechecked as well, I'll send Dr. Jackson down when he's done." 

"Yes Sir."

"Understood General Hammond." 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another hour passed, and the rest of SG-1 was declared to be themselves. Whatever had possessed Sam was in her and her alone. Daniel quickly left once more to begin researching her condition. Teal'c retreated to meditate. Janet got back to work studying Sam's already triple checked files. Jack on the other hand, stayed right where he had been since his own scan had been completed. Sitting on a bed, watching over Sam. Her arms and legs were restrained, he could see the bulges under the blankets where the nurses had tried to cover the buckles. The steady drip of her IV kept her just barely under. He wanted so badly for her to just wake up, but at the same time that could have led to devastating consequences. Instead he opted to sit and study her features. Her eyes were darkened with circles forming beneath them. Her porcelain skin was beginning to sallow. And her golden hair that he often caught himself gazing at on long missions was darker somehow as well. 

"Come on Carter." He urged. She couldn't hear it, but it made him feel better to say it. 

"Colonel, she can't hear you." Janet reminded him from over his shoulder. She had approached so quietly that he found himself in a bit of a panic to collect his composure. 

"Didn't see you there Fraiser." He tried to laugh. "Not enough of you to make much noise huh?"

She gave a meek smile. "I should have known something was wrong."

"We all should have." He looked back at his hands sitting in his lap. 

"Among all the things that are driving me crazy with this, there is one issue I just can't seem to get past."

Jack gave her a confused stare. She read his mind before he could ask. "I just don't understand what would make her become so…dark. What purpose would that serve?" The question was rhetorical. 

"She never even talked to an enemy like that before. At least not to their face. And she treated each of you like that's what you were."

"And that's something else I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"The way she's be treating us," Janet paused looking slowly towards Jack. "Versus the way she's been acting around you." 

Jack flinched at the accusation; however Janet read it as his response to the klaxons now blaring in the corridors. The Tok'Ra had responded. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: For clarification, the italicized portions at the head of any chapter in this story is like a flashback if this was the show. I am giving you glimpses of what happened to the people on the planet controlled by the Darkness before it took over. They are not necessarily in order but they should help shed light onto what is happening in the particular chapter, or on what led to this problem.**

**Reviews are lovely! And so are all of my readers of course : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

In the gateroom, General Hammond was trying desperately to think of how to pose the problem to whichever Tok'Ra responded. The exact state of the emergency had been left unpronounced. There was simply a request for immediate help due to a potential biological threat that could very well affect the Tok'Ra as well. 

"Receiving Tok'Ra IDC, Sir." Walter's voice echoed from the control room. 

Hammond turned back. "Open the Iris." 

The sergeant complied, and the large metal shield retracted to reveal the shimmering puddle of the event horizon. Moments later, a single Tok'Ra stepped through. Hammond's throat tightened a little more as he watched his old friend emerge. 

"Hey George! What can we do for you today?" Jacob greeted with jubilance.

"Hello Jacob." He replied. His tone left an eerie familiarity of dread in Jacob Carter's mind and his happy persona melted. 

At the same time Hammond tried to think of what he was going to say, the words seeming to have left him as soon as Jacob had arrived, Daniel Jackson sprinted into the room. 

"Jacob! Thank God! Sam's sedated but…" Jacob's face registered panic as his eyes flew from one man to the other. 

General Hammond shot a warning glance at Daniel. As much as he liked the archeologist, now was not the time to be butting in without knowing if everyone had the information they needed. 

"George, what the hell is going on?" Jacob's voice was to the point of anger for not being informed before his arrival.

"We're not sure Jake, that's why we called you. Something has happened to Major Carter…and we just don't know what caused it."

"What do you mean? Is Sam OK or not?"

Daniel watched as the two older pairs of eyes focused on him. He quickly maneuvered his glasses around his face, stalling as long as he could, which was only a few seconds. "We were on a routine mission a few days ago. A member of the village we came into contact with exposed Sam to something we have yet to identify, and since then... she's been acting a little…odd."

"What do you mean odd? And why would she be sedated?"

"Jacob." Hammond interrupted. "It's a little more than 'odd'. She's starting to behave as if…" he looked towards Dr. Jackson.

"It's like she's possessed." Daniel finished in a solemn tone.

Jacob's lips pursed together as he tried to understand just exactly what they meant. "Can I see her?"

"Of course." Hammond waved his hand out to usher Jacob before him. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jacob arrived in the infirmary his first sight was not of his daughter, but Jack O'Neill. He was still sitting on the edge of the cot next to hers, patiently waiting for something to happen that would make her open her eyes and simply smile. But that wasn't going to happen at that moment.

Jacob slowly approached behind Jack with Daniel a few feet behind him. "Hey Jacob." Jack had never looked back, but somehow he knew Carter's father was behind him. 

"Jack."

"She's not doing too good." Jack's face slowly lifted from its slumped position to glance over the woman laying in front of him once more. He got up to his feet, still avoiding eye contact with the Tok'Ra, and proceeded to leave the infirmary without a second glance. It wasn't lack of concern, but concern that he was showing too much. 

"That would be the first time he's left her." Daniel muttered lightly. 

Jacob turned and watched the door finish closing. "Really?"

"Yeah. She's been driving each of us crazy in rather individualized manners." Daniel swallowed hard as he tried to absorb his own words. The look Jacob was giving him was enough to make his blood freeze. "So have you ever heard of anything like this?"

"I'm still not exactly sure what _this_ is." 

There was a light clicking of heels followed by a tired voice. "I think I can help with that." Janet appeared beside Jacob with a file in hand. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course." Jacob's eyes were glued to Sam, studying how sick she looked, it was beyond unnatural, it was downright disturbing. "What have you got?"

"Well Sir, it seems that whatever Sam was exposed to has left her brain chemistry altered. Her brain waves have become varied and are continuing to change from the way they were before the mission in question."

"And am I to understand that this was caused by some kind of alien _powder_?"

"From what I've been told, yes." Janet nodded.

"So aside from physical evidence, what have you got?"

"It seems that her altered brain waves coincide with an altered personality. It progressed slowly at first, so we weren't completely sure until last night that it was anything more than a bad day."

Jacob shook his head. "You're losing me Doctor." 

"She turned mean." This time it was Daniel who spoke as Janet lowered her folder and took a deep breath.

"Basically" Janet started. "she started off with a bad attitude, then moved to verbal assaults, dressing out of character, and then last night she almost stabbed Teal'c after she hit on the Colonel for about half an hour."

Jacob's eyes widened and his mouth opened. He wasn't sure which part hadshocked him more, Sam's attack on Teal'c, or Sam's behavior towards her CO.

Daniel brought up another subject that would help clarify the nature of the problem. "We have seen a similar incident, but that time Sam was under the influence of a disease of sorts from the Land of Light, this time Janet says there is no sign of any sickness at all, not even a fever." 

"And whatever this is, it seems to be having a physical toll as well." Janet finally added as she looked over Sam's body. 

"I see…" Jacob rubbed his hand over his face before reaching down and taking his daughter's immobile hand. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't know about this one…and Selmak can't think of anything remarkably similar either." His gaze never left Sam's face. 

"We'll give you some time." Janet paused before nudging Daniel to lead the way out. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Jacob took some time to process what was happening to his daughter, Janet and Daniel found Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c sulking in the commissary. 

"Well, Jacob doesn't seem to have any idea what this is." Daniel announced.

Janet shook her head. "I think he may take a while to get over seeing her like that so abruptly. Maybe he will remember something after he's had a bit."

"We watched it happen and I'm still not convinced I'm going to get over what I was just looking at." Jack growled into his coffee cup. 

Daniel winced. "We'll fix it. Whatever it is. We always do."

"I believe Daniel Jackson is correct." Teal'c added. "We have been in many cases of such circumstances, and I personally believe that Major Carter will be able to overcome whatever this sickness is." 

Janet's hand hit the table with more zeal than she had intended. "But we're going to have to determine what it is before we can fix it." 

"How do we do that if we haven't been cleared to return to the planet then Doc?" Jack asked, still holding onto his own disgruntled disposition. 

"We need to determine the exact chain of events, actions, triggers, anything that would determine the nature or purpose of this…illness." Janet took a deep breath. "We know that the most likely method of delivery was the 'dirt' that she inhaled on the planet. Correct?"

Jack put his cup down. "Yeah, she kept shaking her head afterwards and then she started bleeding out her nose and coughing up some blood before we got through the gate." He closed his eyes wishing that instead of teasing her about it he had taken care of the Justice's attitude problem. 

Janet continued. "OK, so then what happened?" 

"She started acting irritable. She didn't want to work on the recording device we found a few weeks ago. She asked me to eat with her, and when I hesitated she just left."

Jack looked at Daniel. "That must have been when she came in to eat with me…I mean she came to the commissary when I was here, picked up some cake…" Jack remembered the exchange of events clearly in his mind. "She seemed perfectly normal to me." She had, her eyes had smiled sweetly at him the entire time, like he looked forward too. He shook his head from the thought. "Then she got called to the infirmary." 

"Where I told her she was fine." Janet moped. 

"From there Major Carter's disposition continued to decline into a state of malice over the proceeding days." Teal'c surmised. 

"Teal'c right. Sam just started turning into someone else completely. She was completely evil towards each and every one of…us." Daniel stopped and looked across the table. "Except Jack."

"Huh?" O'Neill's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about Daniel?"

"I'm saying she treated the three of us and everyone else like crap, but she didn't act ...different... the same way with you."

"Daniel Jackson, I believe you are correct." Daniel nodded his head at the Jaffa. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack whined as his eyes finally found Janet's. She was holding something back and he knew it. 

Finally she spoke, but it wasn't what was on her mind in exact terms. "Sam's actions towards the Colonel, while not as mean as they were towards us, could still cause problems."

"Problems?"

"Fraternization regulations, Daniel. She may have been trying to get Colonel O'Neill into trouble." Janet looked quickly back to Jack as a way of reassuring him that she wasn't going to open a can of worms. His only concern was if she was going to explain what it was she was trying to hide to him. 

The four continued to sit in silence for some time before Daniel finally pushed back from the table. "I'm going to go do some more research, see if I can find anything this time." 

"I am in need of kel'no'rem." Teal'c bowed and proceeded out as well. 

"Colonel."

"Doc."

"I didn't say anything because…"

"I know…what's on your mind?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the infirmary Jacob was finally working with Selmak to try and remember anything that would match up with Sam's condition. Even with their new found determination, nothing was promising. He looked from where he was pacing over to his daughter once more. Her hands were moving. 

Slowly approaching, Jacob held a sliver of hope before he began to remember that Sam was supposed to be under a light sedation and should not be rousing. "Sam?"

She mumbled nonsense in response. 

"Sammie?"

"Dad?" Her eyes began to flicker open and closed until they finally focused on him.

"You OK kiddo?" He tried to smile for her.

A daunting grin crossed her face. "_I'm_ fine…you on the other hand…" 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review!**

A/N: UH OH! Mwuhaha time is near…

**And what could Janet possibly be talking to Jack about? Hmmmm…**

**Thanks for all of your reviews: )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"_People of Lendona. Thank you all for gathering on this monumental day!" The Justice stood before the people who had elected him, thousands all gathered in the beautiful gardens of the city's central plaza. There were cheers all around. _

"_As you know, our finest doctors and scientists have been working on a project to rid our world from the crime of lies. No longer will we have to rely on the great court to decide a man or woman's innocence, because they will tell us themselves!" Cheers again. "Let me present to you, the Prime Lady of the Court, Madame Ludavine Morcroix!"_

_A woman stepped forward, prim and proper, with a compassionate face that smiled down on the people in front of her who were continuing to applaud. "Greetings!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"What are you doing here _Dad_?" Carter asked with a hint of disdain. 

Jacob looked around the infirmary for a helping hand, but no one was there. Sam had been placed in an isolated section and the nurses had left only a short time before she began to stir. They wouldn't be returning for some time. "I just dropped in to check on you. The gang says you haven't been feeling like yourself?"

Sam eased herself up slowly. "I guess not, with all these wires." She began to jerk the IV drips out of her arms, with sickening pops emanating from her skin; something that caused even Jacob to wince, but Sam paid no attention to what had to have hurt. 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Jacob questioned as he took a few steps back. 

Noticing that he was beginning to back away towards the door, Carter quickly flung her legs around the side of her bed and hopped up. "Where you going old man?" She gave him another evil grin and cocked her head.

"Old man?" Jacob tried to find humor in the situation and let out a dry chuckle. "Sweetheart…I don't know what's gotten into you…but whatever you're thinking about doing…" 

"Not thinking Jacob. **Doing**." Her voice was deeper now than ever upon the last phrase. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unaware of the intensifying situation in the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser had become engrossed in a conversation that she had been waiting to arise for over three years. Ever since the time she had stood in the observation room when Jack and Sam had been tested by Anise. 

"Colonel, I didn't want to say anything in front of Daniel, or General Hammond for that matter." She paused and made sure that he was following. Denial wasn't going to work this time. "Colonel, I promised myself I wasn't going to bring up what happened when you and Sam were tested for being Zatarcs…but…"

"Doc, can we not bring that into this. Besides I don't see what it has to do with anything." He grumbled. 

"Sir, that's what I'm trying to explain…if you would please just hear me out."

Jack shook his head. "I'm listening."

"Sam's actions have been downright horrible towards the rest of us, I mean just look at Daniel's face! But…she has yet to even verbally assault you, instead she has walked around like the human Freudian slip for the past few days."

"Janet." Jack looked at her, begging her to get to the point. 

"All I'm trying to say is, and I'm not going to say this to anyone else so don't worry…but the ONLY person she is acting that way around is you. And the only reason she failed that lie detector test is because of you."

"So?"

"I just think there may be a connection, Colonel. That's all."

"Well let's just hold that theory for a while…what do you say?"

"Yes S…."

Just when things were starting to find a calm, all hell broke lose in the SGC. "_Doctor Fraiser to the Infirmary! SG-1 to the Infirmary, immediately!!" _

Jack and Janet looked at each other for a brief moment before rushing out of the commissary. There was only one reason they were being called, and either way, it couldn't be good. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sam, let Jacob go." Jack heard Daniel's voice before he rounded the corner into Sam's room in the infirmary. A since of urgency filled the room, tension boiling to a peak. Jack's attention was quickly drawn to the far side of the room as he stepped beside Daniel. 

"Carter!" One wouldn't have known if it was anger of fear that was causing Jack O'Neill's voice to waver. 

There in front of him was Sam, holding a large needle to her father's throat. Jacob's face never faltered though. Always the strong soldier he locked eyes with Jack for a brief moment, and they were free from fear. "You guys going to do something about this?" He asked in an even toned voice. 

He winced as Sam drove the needle a short way under his skin. "Keep your mouth shut Snakehead." She warned. 

"Carter, why aren't you sleeping? Doc says you need a nap." Jack used this time to take a few steps forward. "Why don't you let Jacob go for now, and …"

"Shut up Jack!" 

"So much for your theory." Jack mumbled towards Janet who was drawing up slowly on his other side. 

She gave him a quick stare before turning back to her friend. "Sam, honey, you need your rest, you're not being yourself right now."

"And who would that be Janet? The person who just lets a Goa'uld walk around the base?"

Jacob pressed his eyes tightly together. "Sam, I'm your father."

Sam turned her head as close to his ear as she could get it as she was standing behind him. "My father died the day he killed my mother."

There were confused looks all around. Daniel looked to his feet. Janet took a deep breath, and Teal'c turned his head to the side, having arrived last after a stop at the armory for a now concealed Zat. Jack stepped forward a little more, stopping only when she steadied the large hypodermic syringe. "Carter, that was an accident, you told me yourself. Let your Dad go, please." He held his hands out and motioned for her to hand over the needle. Sam merely raised her head back. 

"You're one to talk about accidents Jack." He flinched as if she had been stabbing him. She was finally beginning to hurt him as well, and that one statement had hurt more than anything else she had done. 

"Damn it Samantha drop the needle!" Jacob's eyes grew wide as he heard the words escape Jack's mouth as the man moved forward with purpose. Sam pulled the needle away from Jacob's throat and pushed him down only to raise the weapon again in self defense. As she lunged at Jack Teal'c pulled the Zat from behind him and fired. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the reviews! **

**Please Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9:**

**(Big apologies! 1) for taking so long to update (I had to go out of town to do a review on a contemporary art exhibit, write an essay on the Dawes Act, compose an account of my student observations (27 pages), and study for a four chapter test on learning disabilities and physical handicaps) and 2) for a huge brain fart I had while writing the last chapter, involving certain restraints which I had meant to take care of and got really caught up…what was supposed to have happened has been written into this chapter, really really sorry about that though, I saw it in my head and just didn't put it on virtual paper. **

_The Justice barged into Ludavine's office chamber. "We're leaving." _

_"We?"_

_"Those of us who have been affected."_

_"That's half the population! If not more!" She screamed. _

_"Well your brilliant plan has doomed us all!"_

_"It wasn't MY plan you old fool! It was yours!" _

_"Like any of that matters! If we don't leave now, we could begin to do the things they did." _

_"I know you already have…"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Major Carter was in an isolation room, still unconscious from the Zat shock that Teal'c had used to stop her from harming either her father or Jack. She was breathing deeply and her body continued to twitch occasionally from dreams no one could see. But they were not dreams, and they were far worse than nightmares. Not for the first time Sam was dreaming of acting out against those who trusted her, those who needed her, and worse those who loved her unconditionally. However, unlike before, she was now beginning to enjoy doing these things in her mind. And when she would finally awaken, she would begin to act upon those desires.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

General Hammond sat looking methodically over a file in front of him. Sitting around the table were SG-1, Dr. Fraiser, and one very frazzled Jacob Carter. "How did Major Carter get out her restraints?"

"That was my fault George." Hammond looked with a glint of shock at his long time friend.

"What do you mean Jacob?"

"She was supposed to have been sedated, I just couldn't…." Jacob looked to his lap and then back up, noting the saddened faces around him. "I didn't want to see her like that, so I took them off. The nurse had just checked on her…"

"I understand Jacob." Hammond nodded, after all, he too was a father. "But I'm afraid we can't afford to take any more chances with Major Carter after what has transpired. At least not until we know how to fix this."

"George, how exactly do you think we are going to fix this?" Jacob queried for the entire group. His own daughter had just enjoyed trying to kill him.

"I was hoping that SG-1 may have come up with some constructive ideas on that." He looked around the table. Teal'c sat still as ever. Jack looked lost in his own world as he sat staring at the table. But Daniel Jackson seemed to have an idea brewing in his mind, it was evident from the light that seemed to go on in his eyes.

"General, sir…" He attempted.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Sir, I know what you said before, but I really don't see this going anywhere without going back to the planet." He took a deep breath as Teal'c turned his full attention to the archeologist and the spell on Jack finally seemed to be broken if only a little and he too looked towards him. "I've reviewed everything I can think of, and Selmak has even agreed with me. There is no history of anything like this. I mean, sure we've come across diseases that affect people in manners similar to this…" He cringed at the thought of he himself having been victim to such a virus, "But sir…nothing matches this!"

"I agree Dr. Jackson. But I hate to think that I'd be sending anyone off to have the same thing happen to them as what we've watched happen to Major Carter." He took a deep breath. "Dr. Fraiser are you sure there is no other medical procedure that could be taken to subdue this progression?"

Janet shook her head absent mindedly. "Sir…I wish there was…but without anything else to go on…there's nothing I can do for her." She shot a compassionate glance towards Jack that did not go unnoticed by General Hammond. "And for what it's worth, if this disease was contagious, we should have seen evidence of it. But no one else has been affected."

"Jack?"

Slowly the colonel looked up towards his CO. "Sir?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we should do whatever is necessary…Sir." He looked the older man straight in the face, void of emotion.

"Alright then. SG-1, you will return to the planet, with Hazmat gear, and try and get some answers. This may be our last shot people, so…."

"Sir!"

Hammond stopped in shock at the interruption from down the table. Janet Fraiser sat wide eyed at her own outburst as well. "Yes Doctor?"

"May I go as well? I believe I may be able to do some tests to reveal more about this disease, or whatever it is."

"If you insist Doctor Fraiser. Are you sure there is no one else who could go in your place?"

"No Sir." She was lying, he knew too, but she knew even if others could do the job, none would be doing for their best friend like she would.

"Very well, SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser, you have a go. You leave in 2 hours."

There was a round of thank you Sir's as everyone bustled out the door to get prepared; everyone except for Jacob Carter who remained alone in the briefing room, his head in his hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Janet stood as she contemplated the scene around her "Oh my God…"

"Told ya." Daniel spoke softly as he came up behind her, the gate finally closing behind them as the arrived on the foreboding planet that had started this whole mess.

"How often do you guys come across a place like this?" She pinched up her face as she turned to the three members of SG-1, each with a Hazmat mask attached to their uniform in case of emergency. Everything seemed barren and burned, dead through and through.

"As I told Major Carter when we first arrived on this planet, I have never before encountered a place such as this."

SG-1 began to move out as Janet stood for a moment longer and whispered to herself. "Never?"

When they were about halfway to the village, Jack raised his had to stop everyone. "OK, look. Last time we were here we got a little too much attention. Obviously…" He looked over his shoulder in the direction of the hovels he knew laid awaiting them. "We need to find that woman."

"You mean the one who helped us before?" Daniel questioned.

"Wait, someone helped you?" Janet was trying to see how that seemed plausible.

"Well, not so much helped as warned, but she seemed to have at least some sort of social power…and she was the least threatening towards us. She told us to leave in fact."

"I believe O'Neill is correct in this decision." Teal'c interrupted, time was after all, of the essence.

"Thanks Teal'c. Can I assume that means you'll help me grab her?" Teal'c gave a small nod of agreement.

"Wait a minute…Grab her?!" Daniel raised his brows high above his glasses' rims.

"Do you have a better plan Daniel?" Jack was becoming quickly annoyed.

"No…but I don't think they will like it if you grab one of their people…" he wasn't able to finish as Jack cut him off quickly and harshly.

"Daniel! These people don't even care about their kids. If it takes kidnapping one of them to figure out what happened to Carter and how to FIX it, then that is what we're going to do!"

Daniel's eyes remained wide but he did not reply. Janet had taken a step back. She had heard about the Colonel's temper, even seen it to some degree on the base, but she had never been so close to one of his livid outbreaks as she was now.

"Teal'c!" Jack shot out as he began to walk away. The Jaffa quickly fell in pace with him as they headed off. Daniel and Janet didn't need to ask what to do, both found a semi-secluded place to sit and wait on the edge of the lurid forest.

After some time, Daniel was the first to speak. "He only gets this way when something happens to one of us."

"Really?" Janet asked. She was sure there was more, but she had promised Colonel O'Neill she wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah, especially when it's Sam…" Daniel's words caught in his mouth. "I mean…not that…" He couldn't believe he had said that in front of a member of the military portion of the program, even if it was Dr. Fraiser.

Janet quickly tried to calm him. "It's OK Daniel, I know what you mean." Her small and weak attempt at a smile eased his nerves.

"This job always seems to do things to them. It's not fair." He added.

"No, Daniel, it's not fair, but it's the rules…"

"I guess."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the SGC, Sam finally began to stir. She opened her eyes to see her surroundings. "Great." She said to herself as she sat up and stretched out. "Which idiot decided to play with electricity this time?" She questioned, feeling the unmistakable stiffness in her muscles that only a Zat could leave.

She looked towards the door, two shadows apparent that made guessing how many guards there were pointless. "This should be fun." She chuckled to herself.

Sam brushed her short and ruffled hair back a bit and smiled to herself before a look of terror grew across her face. "Help! Somebody please! What's going on? Where am I?!"

One of the SFs posted outside of her cell quickly unlocked the door to the room and came in.

_"Too easy…" _Carter cooed to herself as her prey came closer.

**A/N Thanks for reading...hope that fixed the oops from before : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

Almost an hour and a half after they had left, Jack and Teal'c finally returned, finding Daniel and Janet waiting ever impatiently for them on the edge of the forest. But they did not return alone. A woman, with her hands tied behind her back and a makeshift gag in her mouth was being led by Teal'c.

"Jack?! What the hell are you doing?"

Jack was taken aback, "I didn't do anything to her Daniel." He was obviously offended, but the time away seemed to have cooled his temper in some part.

Continuing to hold the woman by one bound elbow, Teal'c confessed. "It was in fact I, Daniel Jackson who restrained this woman. She was most…unwilling to converse with us."

"We caught her walking off on her own to get water." Jack added.

Janet took in the scene before her. The woman's eyes were not afraid, but deeply angered, and two horrendous scars streaked down from her left eye before becoming hidden by the gag. "Well, Sir, if we're going to talk to her, don't you think we should at least remove her gag?"

Daniel nodded towards Jack and Teal'c, "And maybe untie her hands, this is HER planet after all."

Teal'c turned towards his captive. "I will remove your restraints if you promise not to attempt harm against either my friends or myself again. Is that understood?"

A short and curt nod was given to no one in particular and Teal'c proceeded to remove the gag, followed ever so slowly by the removal of her hand ties.

"You are all Trelanches!" She hollered. But she did not attempt to run, and instead chose to plop down on the ground and rub her wrists that were beginning to bleed under the skin where she had fought her bindings.

Jack wasn't in the mood to placate anyone. "And _you _are?" He replied with a tone that said he could play games as good as anyone. Then he too proceeded to sit down as the others followed in his stead. Only Teal'c remained standing, watching over the woman. It was now apparent from her glances at him that her choice to sit and deliberate was based mostly upon his strong presence.

After looking at Jack thoroughly, the woman pushed her hair out of her face, the horror of her scars being fully revealed as she rolled her eyes and looked away before replying to his question. "Ludavine."

"Sounds French." Daniel muttered.

Rage filled the woman's eyes as she lurched forward "What did you call me you little…"

"HEY! None of that!" Jack yelled as Teal'c pulled her back.

"Sorry." Daniel waved his hands in apology. "Would it be alright if we asked you some questions?"

"I'd prefer you ate a grenchet, but do whatever you want."

"Grenchet?" Jack asked with a raised brow.

"Why don't you tell me why you came back here after I told you to leave?!" Kidnapped or not this woman was on a short string.

Jack nodded for Daniel to lead the interrogation. "One of your people attacked one of my friends, a woman; she came with us the first time we visited."

Ludavine propped back slightly. "And you seek retribution?"

"No, no, we're not going to hurt you." Daniel tried to insist and Janet meekly attempted to smile towards the woman to agree with him.

"I wouldn't care if you did." She stated blankly.

Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his hand over his eyes before putting them back on. "We didn't come back here to hurt anyone. We came back because since we left your world, this friend of ours has been changing…she isn't the same and we think…we KNOW it has something to do with someone or something she came into contact with here."

"How has she been different?"

"She isn't herself." Daniel started. "It was a gradual change, her personality just isn't her anymore. She's mean, almost sinister."

"And we're talking about a woman who has NEVER been either of those." Jack added before looking away.

The look of anger seemed to drain from Ludavine's face. Her voice was slow and low as if questioning. "You speak of the Darkness…"

Hearing that title for the umpteenth time, Jack cocked his head and asked, "Look, what is this Darkness?"

"A plague." She replied, still confusion in her voice.

Janet finally jumped in, "So it is a disease? Is it a virus?"

"No."

"Then how is it spread?" She pleaded. If this woman could only give her a clue as to how to go about treating Sam's condition then she would be able to at least do something.

The scarred woman spoke to them like a teacher. Her mood ever changing. "It was never spread. It was administered; by our health facilities, under the guidance of our judiciary."

"Excuse me? You have medical and judicial systems?" Daniel asked with a look of doubt.

"Not here."

"Then were?"

"On our world." She said sadly.

"This," He indicated the ground with his hands, "THIS, is not your world?"

"One of our outposts, we thought it would be safer…to send those of us who had turned or were turning…away."

"There are more of your people?"

The woman's head shot to towards Daniel, fury back in her tone and expression. "Look, I'm assuming you want to know what the Darkness is for a reason."

"We want to know what it is that our friend got from your people!" Daniel stated exasperated.

"I remember what you said. But, as I've said _already_, and seeing as you have ears, I'm assuming you heard. It is NOT spread by human contact."

Jack finally got to his feet and towered over the fearless and aged woman before him. "No, I'd say it was spread by that damn black dust!"

"What?!" She cried out standing as well.

Daniel tried to explain as he took came to his feet, "A man…he called himself the Justice…"

"That bastard!" She raged. Teal'c began to access the situation that was beginning to become even more heated than it had begun.

Daniel turned towards Janet. "Did I say something?"

Ludavine looked away shaking her head. "He still has it with him…that's why they keep going back…"

"What?"

"The Darkness isn't a disease." She stated. Then obviously questioning what she was about to reveal she stood more steadfast after some thought. "It's something we made."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" A young SF had come into Major Carter's holding room after hearing her terrified plea for help.

"Airman, what am I doing in here?" Her blue and bloodshot eyes were wide with fear.

"You're being held under the orders of General Hammond." He replied. He felt sorry for the pathetic figure cowering before him. He had passed Major Carter several times during his work at the SGC, and never before had she seemed so frail.

"Why?!" She cried.

The Airman stepped forward. "I'm not sure Ma'am, but I can go and get someone…"

"NO!" She barked. Quickly catching herself, Sam toned her attitude down. "I mean, I don't want to be left in here, I don't know what's going on."

"Ma'am, I've been ordered to get someone when you woke up, I really need to…"

Sam looked out the door where the other SF was keeping form while listening to the entire conversation. "Send him." She suggested.

The SF in front of her looked to his partner. "Rogers, go get General Hammond!"

The other SF looked in and nodded before taking off to retrieve the head of the base, moving quickly because he knew it could take a good deal of time to find a man with so many responsibilities.

The SF in the room began to turn and make his way towards the door to stand guard once more.

"Wait…please…" Sam begged.

He turned back and walked towards her cage. "Ma'am I can't let you out."

"I know, I just don't want to be by myself…please don't walk away…" She was using a baby voice and he couldn't help but think how he had never imagined this member of SG-1 he had heard so much about acting that way. "Just, stand here beside me…" She moved closer to her barred cell door and the SF mirrored her action.

"Rogers will be back soon with the General Ma'am, there's nothing to worry about." He assured her.

Sam looked up through the gaps in the bars, her gaze turning into something not afraid, but amused. "Oh there's plenty to worry about Airman." Her hand shot through the bars towards the off guard SF, and she quickly retrieved his sidearm. As he came forward to try and catch her hand before she could get it completely away from him, she moved it up and struck him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Observing the man still breathing, Sam held the gun in her hand and aimed it towards his unconscious figure. "Waste of time." She stated. Then she crouched down and reached out towards his utility belt, fingering the keys clipped to it until she had them in her grasp. Sam stood up coolly and unlocked her cell before sliding it open and prancing out, sidearm in hand.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and thanks for all your reviews!! Hope you are enjoying, and sorry about all the cliffhangers...but it's what I do ; )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

"What do you mean you made it?" Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And why would you make something like that?"

Ludavine pulled her chin in and gave him an indignant huff. "We didn't make it for that purpose. It wasn't always called the Darkness!"

Quizzical looks appeared all around. Dr. Fraiser's interest was piqued and she cocked her head with a question. "What…was it for?" The medical doctor in her couldn't help but think of how many drugs had been tested on Earth with harmful side effects, perhaps that was what this was, though she couldn't see how.

"As I already said…it was a joint effort with the judicial body, which I once was a member of."

Jack tilted his head. "You?"

The woman who appeared close to his own age scowled at him but refrained from her intent on moving in when she saw a warning glance from Teal'c. "As hard as it may be to believe, yes. And for my part in this I can honestly say I have paid…irreparably."

"You still haven't said what it is you're paying for…" Daniel insisted.

"The Darkness was not what it is." She waited to see if they were all paying attention. "It was once referred to as Verite."

Daniel took a moment to translate for the team. "Again…sounds French."

"And what would this word translate to in English Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c too was ready to get on with the story.

Daniel locked his eyes with Ludavine's when he realized the closest translation to her pronunciation. "Truth."

The woman merely nodded with a blank stare in return.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Airman!"

The young airman whom Major Carter had pistol whipped was being roused by a very angered older voice. As he began to come to further, he peered out from behind his eyelids to see General Hammond becoming red in the face, his partner standing feet away looking down over him as well.

"Sir?!" He quickly rose to his feet, holding his head from the pressure and ache that became almost unbearable when he stood.

"Where is Major Carter?!"

"I don't know Sir…she must have gotten my keys after she knocked me out…"

"She knocked you out? How on Earth did you get in a position for someone locked behind bars to knock you out, soldier!?" If Hammond hadn't already been red, he wouldn't have been turning purple as he was. He spun on the other guard who shouldn't have left his post. "Lock down, immediately!"

"Yes Sir!" He hollered as he had already begun to take off once more, leaving his partner to be rightfully blessed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the planet of the Darkness, the conversation was becoming much more enlightening; however that was not necessarily a good thing.

"OK, let me get this straight…" Jack started. "How does something go from being the 'Truth'…to being the 'Darkness'?" He inserted finger quotes around each of the titles for emphasis.

All eyes turned once more to Ludavine. "I wouldn't expect you juvenile minded _explorers_ to understand."

Her tone struck yet another cord, but they were becoming used to this verbal abuse since Carter's transformation, so somehow this stranger didn't seem quite as condescending. "Try us." Jack insisted.

"About twenty cycles ago, my people began to create a drug of sorts. Accept it wasn't for a disease. Our planet had little if any of that. However, as wonderful of a place as it was, we still had one problem…" She paused. "Crime. Admitted, it never reached the proportions that it had come to before our Age of Renewal…"

Daniel cut her off, "Like a Renaissance?"

"One more interruption and I'll keep my mouth shut if it kills me and only open it to laugh when your friend does the same to you!"

Every jaw dropped around her. Kill them? Was she talking about Sam? Sure she had been a little out of it with her father…and then it struck them. She had already attempted to physically harm multiple members of the team and even threatened to kill her father. The people here were depressing just to look at, and the scars on Ludavine's face began to become less of a mystery, at least to Daniel.

When no one spoke Ludavine finally finished her explanation. "After our _Renaissance_, as you so refer to it, we had less crime, however…increased intellect allowed for the increase in smart crimes. People knew how to get away with what they were doing, and there was often a hard time to know if the Justice was one hundred percent sure in his deliberation judgments. That is when my department was called upon to work with the medical department to create a drug that would make people tell the truth."

"You see, the Darkness was a truth serum of sorts. It was meant to be distributed to people accused of a crime, so that we could be sure whether or not they were guilty. In the first few years of its use, it was highly effective. Not only did those who took it tell the truth, but they acted upon it to some degree as well…even admitting to other crimes…or behaving in a manner that let their TRUE personality out."

"For a time, our crime rate went down. But then the Justice thought that we could prevent the crimes altogether by altering the drug…and administering it to everyone. I was against it, but as the Justice he outranked me and it was still years from our next election. I had no say." She bowed her head as she remembered what had happened. "That was when things began to happen. Bad things." She didn't look up, but they could tell that something was changing in her voice. "We still don't know why, but the Verite began to make people act the exact opposite as they once did."

She looked around at them all, her eyes reddened as if tears were about to form. She didn't have to speak to acknowledge that she was now ready for questions.

Janet took the floor. "How long did it take for the Verite to change these people?"

"Half of our population was affected within a month…some took a few days to change…others a few weeks."

"Do you know what caused the time discrepancy?"

"We never figured it out; we were sent here before we could study it further."

"And you say it made them act the opposite of their true personality?"

Ludavine took a deep breath. "Eventually, yes." She stood up. "You see, we never would have given it to so many if we hadn't thought it was working. All test subjects who took the Verite in its second form…behaved as wanted. They acted out what they were truly feeling, admitted things that they otherwise would have kept deep within them."

Janet's eyes grew wide and she snuck a quick glance towards Colonel O'Neill who seemed less on point with what the woman was saying.

"And then what?" Janet urged her to continue.

"One day…my husband came home from the parliamentary office where he worked. We had started off with the most wonderful week because he finally admitted that he was ready for children…I never thought he would…" She sucked in her breath and looked down, tears finally falling. "But that day…as with the day before…he was suddenly mean, and vicious. I was…preparing a meal for us in the kitchen. When I turned around…" She didn't finish her statement, but instead reached to her face, running her fingertips over the scars that marred it.

"God…" Jack muttered, only speaking what the others were undoubtedly thinking.

"Ludavine?" Daniel waited for her to acknowledge him. "What happened to your husband?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The SGC personnel were having a hard time pinpointing Major Carter's location. The first thing she had done when she freed herself was find a terminal where she could shut down the security system. She was unable to override the lockdown…but no camera could find her now, as she sat working tediously at one of the remote terminals.

A small grin crossed Carter's face as her fingers struck the last few keys and the audio system rang out within Cheyenne Mountain.

_"Auto Destruct set. One hour. Auto Destruct set."_

**A/N: Thanks for reading...about 2 or 4 chapters left. Hope you're liking! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

Samantha Carter had lost herself. The woman everyone saw was not the same woman they knew. The caring and compassionate person that had smiled out from behind big blue eyes was now a cold and heartless monster, bent on destroying all that she had ever held dear…and the more she had cared for someone, the more trouble they were in.

Making her way through the corridors she somehow managed to avoid detection, for the most part. It was the small handful of knocked out SFs that led General Hammond to her location. Ready to hold his hands over his ears to block out the incessant ringing of the klaxons counting down to the base's destination, he found himself climbing the narrow staircase into the control room.

"Hello George." Came a maniacal and taunting voice. Sitting cross-legged in one of the rolling chairs at the main computer was none other than the freshly escaped Carter, changed into black BDUs and sporting a twisted grin that was growing as she observed Hammond.

"Major."

"Oh come on now George…we both know I'm out of the Air Force by now…" She scrunched her nose as she ended the statement and winked.

Hammond took a few steps forward. "We'll all be out of the Air Force if that self destruct goes off. Why don't you tell me the code…"

"Ack!" Somehow he hadn't noticed the gun in her hand until she flinched into a more precautious position as he had moved in. "Don't get Walter hurt now George."

Hammond's glance followed the barrel of the gun until he was looking over his own shoulder. It was trained on Sergeant Harriman. He had been standing, hands up, where the General had walked right past him and not even noticed.

Hammond nodded to the nervous gate tech and turned back around with a deep breath. "Sam…please."

"Please? You really think that's gonna do it? Please?" An evil bolt of laughter escaped her as she jumped to her feet. "Your negotiation skills are starting to slip old man."

"Just tell me how to turn off the self destruct."

Carter's eyes narrowed. "No. Tell me where Jacob is." She ordered.

"Your father isn't here."

"Don't start that crap, where the hell is he!?"

"Major Carter I already told you he isn't here, he left a few hours ago to get help from the Tok'Ra."

"And where exactly did the little snake head go? They have so many holes they like to hide in." She leaned back against the control desk and glided her fingers over the nearest keyboard to make her intensions clear.

"I don't know; I wasn't here…and neither was Sergeant Harriman so why don't you let him go?"

"Negotiations are not your strong point George. We both know I can look up where he went, I'm just trying to save time that you obviously don't have." She pointed to the flashing warning light with the end of the gun now moving as if it was an appendage. "And I think we'll keep Walter here a little longer…" Sam looked around the control room with a curious stare. "Surprised they haven't come to back you up General."

"Who?" Hammond was uniquely calm in this situation, but anger was beginning to creep into his voice.

"Your pride and joy team of course…where are my boys? Setting an elaborate trap?"

"SG-1 is off world Major, trying to help you!"

"I don't need their HELP!!" She screamed as she cocked her weapon.

Hammond raised his hands and tried to calm her down by gently waving them towards the ground as an attempt to get her to lower her weapon. "Sam…they care about you, they went because they want to save you from whatever is making you act like this…"

"I…don't…need…to be saved... by _them_." She began to growl. "However…" She walked back to the computer and began to pull up mission destinations. "It would be nice to drop in on the guys…see how they're doing without me." She smiled.

"Major Carter! You will shut down that self destruct now; that is an ORDER!"

"I don't follow your orders anymore George!" And with that the Stargate began to spin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel was waiting patiently as Ludavine collected her thoughts.

"My husband…died." She whispered.

"How?"

"He was killed."

"By whom?" Jack asked.

"Me."

Janet looked to her scars once more. "Was it self defense?"

"No. I took the Verite too, a few days after he did."

"So you were infected with the Darkness as well?" Teal'c concluded.

"I…was."

"Was?" Jack repeated.

"I remember changing…turning into something different. As much as I love…loved him…I HATED him. I wanted him to suffer…and die." Her voice began to crack horribly as she held back from retching on her own horrid thoughts.

"So when you said opposite?" Janet began.

"I loved him…but when the Darkness took over…I loathed his very existence, and it brought me pleasure to do what I did."

No one spoke at first; Jack lowered his glance before looking back towards the somber but obviously disturbed woman. "Which was?"

"He cut me…so I cut him…a lot."

No one needed further explanation. They got the grotesque picture.

"So you aren't hurting us because why? Because you have to have had compassion for someone or what?" Daniel asked shaking his head at the thought of how wrong their attempt at riding their culture of crime had gone.

She couldn't believe she was about to reveal the truth that even those in the village did not know. "I killed my husband and only my husband because I cared for him more than any other. And I'm not hurting you or anyone else because I am not infected with the Darkness any longer."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Major. What are you doing?" Hammond questioned, finally letting any mask of his anger slip away.

"If you insist on calling me Major I'm just going to have to rejoin my team." She chided as the wormhole formed in the gate room. Three SFs suddenly appeared from the activation of the gate.

"Come on Walter." Sam insisted as she walked forward and grabbed the shorter man by the arm and then led him out with her gun to his back. "Stay put George, or Walter here may just get a purple heart before the rest of the base." She grinned with a dark glare in her eyes as she forced him down towards the gate room.

Time had passed now, and the self destruct warning read three minutes. They would be the longest three minutes Hammond had lived through in a long time. He watched as one of his favorite officers, for that matter people, made her way boldly into the gate room with one of his other men in her direct aim. "Stand down." He ordered through the speakers and the SFs all looked confusedly towards him as their guns were lowered.

Sam looked towards one and with her free hand insisted that he had over his M16. "Now or I kill him and move on to you." She ordered. And slowly, the young SF complied.

She maneuvered the weapon's strap over her shoulder.

**Two minutes.**

"Can't say I'm gonna miss you General." Sam said shaking her head as she walked backwards up the ramp keeping Walter as a shield. Then she stood for a moment as the warning system spoke.

"One minute until detonation."

Hammond watched as the seconds began to tick away and Sam walked back to the point that she was inches from the event horizon. "By the way George, that auto destruct is a great distraction…" She kicked Walter's legs out from under him as she threw herself back through the wormhole.

The gate shut down and the iris automatically shut. It would take them a while to realize that the program had been set to keep it from opening. But Hammond felt an odd since of relief when the seconds ran out and nothing happened. Nothing except for a message taking place of the 00:00 on the screen: _BOOM. _It had all been a distraction ploy.

**A/N: **

**Thank you all for reading (And for your reviews)!! Hope you've enjoyed. Can't wait to finish the next chp with Sam and the guys...one in particular ; )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

"Why aren't you infected with the Darkness. Is there a cure or not?" Janet pleaded. SG-1 looked at her for a moment. They hadn't seen her that upset since Nirti had threatened Cassandra.

"I'm not a part of it anymore. It corrupted me and then it was gone."

"Why is it gone? Did you take something…did it wear off…what?!"

Ludavine threw her fists into the ground with anguish in her scream. "It stopped when he died!"

Janet looked towards Daniel; she hadn't meant to upset the woman further. And she truly had not expected that conclusion. Slowly she turned back. "I'm sorry…I just need to know what I can do to simulate…to help my friend."

"Helping your friend would only hurt another." She began. "When we came here, we numbered half of our population. This world began to grow dark along with us. This place was once a lush haven... believe it or not." She scoffed and stood to her feet walking around among them as they too spread out to allow her breathing space.

"Ludavine, I don't mean to bring up bad memories…or to push anything, but we need to know exactly what happened to you, and apparently the other people who were here." Daniel added.

"I'm not the only one who rid themselves of the Darkness. As I said, about half our population was here…mostly families…friends. But in the end…only a quarter was able to return. So many others died though; many mothers, children, spouses. Those I am here with are the handful that was not cured…and you seem to have shed light onto why that is when you told me about your friend's infection."

"The dust?" Daniel asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. The Justice seems to have a store of it that was supposed to have been destroyed. And he must be keeping the rest of the population under its control when they turn back."

"But not you?" Daniel knew he should offer their help, but for the moment, helping Sam was all he could think of.

"No. I can play evil rather well now."

"How's that?" Janet prodded.

"I killed my own husband, the only person I ever felt that deeply for in my life, it's hard to forget something like that, let alone live with yourself after you've done it."

Daniel heaved a sigh and stepped closer to the woman now misty eyed once more. "That's why you stayed isn't it?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I don't deserve to go back, and besides…any place is a hell without him."

Then it was silent once more. They all stood around waiting for the silence to break on its own. But it wasn't going to happen, one would have to say something, but none had thought it would be who it was.

Jack coughed under his breath. "So, the only way to save her from this…Darkness…is to let her hurt someone? Because we _can't_ do that."

"Not _someone_." Ludavine shook her head. "Someone she can't live without. Someone that means more to her than life itself. It has to be strong enough emotional shock to reach what little is left of her to reestablish her initial personality."

"Crap." Jack muttered.

"Jack?" Daniel spoke up.

O'Neill had not wanted anyone to hear that, especially when he saw the glance coming from Janet Fraiser. "Jacob." He said with finality.

Realizing that the strangers who were pelting her with questions were finding a conclusion on their own, Ludavine made a request. "May I return to the village now?"

"Yeah, I'll…I'll make sure she gets there. The rest of you pack up, I'll meet you at the gate." Jack ordered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel, Janet and Teal'c all made their way back to the gate. They had no idea that the missing member of SG-1 had already come through it moments earlier. Sam knew they wouldn't be too far away, she remembered every detail of the place and had headed to the nearest dark and mysterious tree line in order to avoid their line of sight. The program she had initiated would prevent them from returning to Earth, but radio communications would still be opened and she didn't need her presence to be too obvious.

_"So is she going to be like this forever Janet?" _

_"I don't know Daniel. We know how to end it, but I'm not so sure we can…unless."_

_"Unless what?"_

_"I don't know. Let me think about it some more." _

As they came nearer, Carter was confused to see Janet with Teal'c and Daniel. But one person was missing and she pinched her brow searching near them. Turning back to observe them as best she could from her secluded distance, Sam noted that their body language was tense. "Where oh where could my dear Colonel be?" She sang to herself. Carter got up from the crouched position she had been in and turned to the woods. Surely Jack would follow the same path they had, and when he returned, she would make sure that he found the one member of SG-1 he no longer had any say over waiting patiently.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who is this Jacob?" Ludavine inquired as she and Jack neared the outskirts of the village. Both stopping so Jack would not be drawn too near to danger.

"Carter's Dad." He replied brusquely.

"Many parents and their children were adversely affected by the Darkness. I assume that they have had a peaceful relationship since she was a child?" An actual smile, small as it was, appeared on her lips.

"No, actually…they just got closer over these past few years."

"Really?" Ludavine's features pinched. "That is odd."

Jack shook his head. "Why?"

"Well you seem certain that the one she will most likely try to destroy is her father, and believe me there is no doubt she will…but often times the one who should be most concerned has a stronger bond than the one you speak of."

Jack seemed offended. "Hey, Sam and her Dad have a great relationship and she loves him."

Ludavine's eyes grew wide and she stepped back a bit. "Forgive me, I did not mean it in that manner. I am sure they love each other as all parents and their children. However, if there was ever a strong enough disagreement… all I am trying to say is that…from what you said, there may have been a rift in their relationship?"

"A bit, what does that have to do with the price of eggs?"

"I am not sure what you mean?"

Jack kicked himself mentally for his Earth cliché. "What do their past issues have to do with her hurting him or not? I mean she already tried to kill him, or thought about it at least."

"And she did not finish?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Was there another whom she has tried to kill? A child, a spouse…"

"She doesn't have kids, or a husband for that matter." Jack quickly added.

"You didn't answer the first part of my question." Ludavine stated with arms crossed. This man was hiding something.

"Which was?" Jack gestured.

"Has she tried to kill another?"

"Maybe?"

The woman stomped her foot. "Yes or No?"

"She came after me but Teal'c zatted her."

"So she tried to kill you then?"

Jack looked away and bobbed his head. "I guess."

"Are you lovers?"

"NO!" Jack stated before her question was even out.

Ludavine pressed her lips together and turned around to head for her village.

"Hey!" Jack said in a raised whisper.

Ludavine stopped, and turned towards him for the last time. "Remember _one_ thing. She may be infected with the Darkness…but it started out as the Truth." And with that she bowed and retreated into her own personal hell.

**A/N: **

**Thank you for all your reviews!! And thanks for reading! Hope you still like : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

"Started out the Truth…what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jack grumbled to himself as he made his way through the twisted trail in the thorny forest. "Truth…HA! The truth is Carter's locked up back there…because I wasn't keeping a close enough eye out…should have seen that bastard." Jack cursed himself. He kept blaming himself for letting the Justice get too close. Of course at the same time Jack knew that if it had been him…the outcome could have been far worse for Sam.

It was that thought that struck him so profoundly that he stopped in his tracks. "The truth…crap!" A barrage of images crossed his mind: Sam caught behind an invisible wall, a hot underground work camp, his conversation with Janet about Anise's test. "Way to be dense O'Neill." He growled.

"I'll say."

Jack began to turn on his heels upon hearing the familiar female voice that came from behind him, but he didn't get all the way around before he was struck to the ground by a quick blow to his head. Things got dark quick as he hit the rocky ground hard, and a light laughter could be heard fading into oblivion as he let the heavy feeling in his head take him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack sure is taking his time getting back." Daniel complained.

"O'Neill is most likely confirming that we are not being followed back to the Stargate." Teal'c concluded.

"Teal'c's right Daniel, calm down." Janet said with a tired voice.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and dial Earth, he should be back soon and this way Hammond can have a heads up. Teal'c?" And with Daniel's request Teal'c began to dial Earth.

When a wormhole had been established, Daniel sent the GDO signal through and called in on the radio.

"SG-1!?" Came a hurried voice.

"This is Daniel Jackson, go ahead SGC."

"Thank God." Walter's voice became clearer. "Just a moment Dr. Jackson, do NOT proceed through the gate, we're having some difficulties with the iris."

"Difficulties?" Daniel looked at Janet who shook her head; technicalities of the gate were not her forte in the least.

"Major Carter has set some kind of an override. We can't open the Stargate from here or control the iris."

"Did you just say 'Major Carter'?" Daniel's brows shot above his glass rims. She couldn't be free.

"Dr. Jackson, I'm connecting you to General Hammond."

"No wa..wa..wait!..."

A new voice filtered in. "Dr. Jackson?"

"General, what happened?"

"Son, I need you to be calm, but Major Carter has escaped."

"Escaped where, into Colorado Springs?" The thought of Sam loose in town frightened Daniel, and from the looks on his companions' faces, he wasn't alone.

"Dr. Jackson, I'm assuming you haven't seen her, but Major Carter has presumably gone through the gate to P39-901."

Daniel stopped speaking into his radio, and turned to Teal'c and Janet.

Teal'c's usual cool exterior crumbled just a bit as he turned his head. "Daniel Jackson, are we not on P39-901?"

"Yeah."

"Oh God, Daniel!" Janet cried. "She's here?!"

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel shook his head and grabbed his radio up clumsily. "Yes General?"

"Have you seen any sign of Major Carter or not?"

"No Sir."

"Well be on alert, she is armed. And be advised, we will be sending Jacob to your coordinates as soon as he contacts us again."

"Jacob?" Daniel questioned.

"Jacob Carter dialed in shortly before you. He is scheduled to contact us again in half an hour."

"Understood Sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, where is Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel could have chocked on the air around him. "General we need to go find that out…now…"

Hammond's concern couldn't even be masked from light-years away. "Understood. Hammond out." And the wormhole slapped shut.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up sleepy head…"

The voice of an angel seemed to be calling to Jack. But he was surrounded in a dark abyss. The voice called out again and he wondered if he was in heaven. But the uncomfortable weight that became apparent on his chest told him he wasn't dead…yet.

"Carter?" Jack mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, the misty light of the planet made his head swirl with more pain from the blow from the M16 now laying feet away.

"No sleeping on the job now, Jack." Sam grinned from above him and then leaned over and gently pushed his hair back. Then he realized where the weight on his chest was coming from. Sam was seated on the center of his chest, her knees holding both of his arms pinned to the ground.

"Well hey there Carter. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else…a lovely little bed and breakfast… with BARS?!"

Sam shifted on Jack's rib cage, making it harder for him to breathe and grinned wider. "Now Jack, wouldn't want to be in one of those by myself… it would only be fair to take you with me." She chided as she poked his chest with her index finger, hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Thoughtful as ever I see. Why don't you get off of me and we can talk about our little vacation further." Jack figured it would be better to at least try and placate Sam's attitude to keep her from going off as quickly as she had before.

"Nice try Jack." Her grin turned to a frown. "Why don't we play another game?"

"Carter, as much as I would love to play a game with you…" Had that really come out of his mouth? He rolled his eyes at his own outburst. "Why don't you tell me how you got here?"

"Well, I set the base on self destruct…kidnapped Walter…pissed of George, several times… and came here."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he reached out to the woman he hoped was still buried somewhere within the incubus over him. "Sam?"

"Oh come on Jack, you don't think I'd blow up the base do you? I'm going to need that for base of operations once I get a group of my own cronies." She giggled as she bounced on him.

Jack let a small breath out, partially from the bounce and partially from elation, but it was hard though when Carter was continuing to use her body weight to press down on his chest. His face was already beginning to show his lack of oxygen as it reddened. "Sounds like a party."

Sam's eyes turned cold and dark. "Yes, but you're not invited."

Jack put on a fake expression of hurt. "Why not?" He asked sarcastically.

Sam reached behind her back and he watched her elbow bend as she pulled something out from the back of her pants' waste. "Because lover…you won't be around to accept." The devious smile that made him shiver in all the wrong ways spread across her face as she pulled the 9mm around and aimed it at Jack's face.

**OK, now THAT is a cliffhanger...resolution tomorrow don't worry...maybe ; )**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Much love!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

"Carter…why don't you put that away?" A sick feeling was creeping up Jack's throat. Would she do it? All he could think about was the story Ludavine had told them. How she had killed the one person who meant the most to her. And how she had asked about the rift with Jacob, old or not.

Sam pulled the hammer back. "I'll be putting something away very soon. Don't worry your pretty little head."

The truth, she had said. It was based on the truth. It took a jarring event, an acceptance of some kind to break the Darkness. 'Worth a try' Jack thought as he began to see the possibility of Sam's finger pulling back just a few more centimeters. "You think I'm pretty?"

Jack didn't even bother holding in a grin at the confused Carter face he was presented with. Life or death situation be damned, it was a rare treat to him.

"Excuse me?" She asked and pulled the gun back a ways.

"You told me not to worry my 'pretty little head'…and I do believe you also called me 'lover'…no I'm _positive_ on that one." Jack shook his head as he looked off into space to illustrate his recollection of the event. His years of practice made it easy for him to mock anyone at the most inappropriate of times.

"You're more fun when you're being stupid." She growled.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a gun to my CO's head!" He warned. "Of course...I'm also not the one calling my CO _lover_."

Sam shook her head, just a brief jerk, but it was there. "Shut up!" She yelled as she took a firmer grip on her weapon.

Had Jack been able to raise his hands in surrender he would have, but Sam's knees began to press down painfully on them as she rose up off his chest and he took a deep breath. "Sam…we both know you don't really want to do this…" Jack's voice was placid, and his dark brown gaze bore into her bloodshot blue eyes.

Sam stood the rest of the way over him, aiming the barrel of the gun to his chest. "No Jack…this is what I've wanted for years now."

"Years?" He wondered what feelings she was truly remembering. He could remember for years what he had felt, and now he began to admit it to himself.

"Is there an echo out here?" Sam raged and let out a swift kick into Jack's side as he tried to hold in a groan from the pain. Steel toed boots were no laughing matter.

"You know what Sam? That hurt like hell. And I'm thinking that warrants a court marshal!" Jack's anger was matching her own.

"Oh like that's the worst thing you've done to me!" Carter's eyes were actually beginning to water. Not many people had seen this particular expression, but he knew it. He had seen it before as she tried to hide her emotions, her true emotions, but they failed her when he was near.

"Carter, when have I EVER done anything to hurt you?" He begged for her to answer with his eyes.

"All you have to do is look at me and I feel like dying! If I kill you now, it will stop!" And that is how she felt. In her mind Carter truly believed that the pain she felt would end if she killed Jack. Where she once enjoyed his presence, she now felt like she was sick to her stomach. His voice hurt her ears, and the sight of him made her weak…just not in the way he once had. Where once he made her life happy…he now made it unbearable.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daniel Jackson? Do you truly believe that Major Carter would pass an opportunity to kill the three of us, merely to get to O'Neill?"

Daniel was nearly out of breath. He, Janet and Teal'c had been heading towards the path Jack had taken, ripping through thorny patches and tripping over stones. "Teal'c…I don't think she really wants to kill all of us…at least not right now."

"Daniel…" Janet started.

He turned towards the shorter woman who was catching up. Daniel and Teal'c's strides out spaced hers two fold, and she was also not used to the off world jaunts. "Yeah Janet?"

"If what that woman was saying is true...maybe she won't necessarily kill Colonel O'Neill…I mean wouldn't killing Jacob make more sense in this situation?" Janet hoped for a confirmation. She knew in her own heart that there was a deeper connection between the Colonel and Major than either let on. But was it strong enough to make Jack her prime target? She hoped that Daniel would reassure her... or at least justify the notion of Sam preferring to kill another. Then they would still have a chance.

Daniel stopped walking and turned to Teal'c. The Jaffa raised an eyebrow and nodded to his friend before continuing. "Janet…I don't really know how to say this…given the current situation I don't think it matters…but if everything works out then we're going to have to think very carefully about how we explain this."

"Daniel?" Janet's voice was shaky.

"Jack's in trouble." He stated with all certainty. Daniel had known since the conversation with Ludavine. He had just held his composure. But all composure was lost when a shot rang out through the ominous woods. Without looking back towards Janet he sped off in the direction Teal'c had continued in.

Janet cast a worried glance ahead of her before trudging off as well. She had not been alone in her assumption. And now she feared that she would soon find her friend turning back into herself, and Colonel O'Neill dead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack looked up from the ground as Carter stood over him. She had shifted her stance and was just far enough back…"Carter…I just want you to know, I'd never hurt you."

Sam snorted. "How touching."

Jack cocked his head, "Of course…you aren't exactly you right now." Just as she began to scoff he kicked her legs out from under her and the gun went off, sending an echoing pop off racing towards the rest of SG-1. There were no screams, no reverberations…only silence.

**A/N: Very short, I know…sorry : ( but…that's because I'm working on the next chapter as you read…and I've come up with a conclusion finally so…should be done before next weekend…**

**And sorry for the delay, I know I said I'd have something up yesterday, but I got a little carried away with watching Enchanted with the kids. (Great movie! Highly recommend; especially if you have kids or ever were one!)**

**Thanks for reading….PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

The shot had echoed out like a banshee calling her dead. Daniel's stomach had fallen a good foot and even Teal'c felt queasy at the thought of what may have just happened. But the deathly silence that had taken over the thorny wood was broken soon enough when they grew closer to Jack and Sam's position.

"Jack!" Daniel screamed, not thinking about the fact that the man in question was not in the position to reply.

The position Jack was in was directly on top of Major Carter's back. When he had kicked her legs out from under her, her sidearm had shot off into the air before it flew out of her hands and off into some underbrush. Now they were both fighting over whom would gain control of the M16 only inches from either's grasp.

Sam twisted herself under Jack and took a swing, making full contact with the side of his face. She lunged back and got her hands on the strap of the gun. Just as she began to pull it towards her, Jack straightened and grabbed her by her waist, dragging her back towards him.

"Daniel!" He finally called out. And with that the archeologist ran to his aid, quickly grabbing for the weapon that was beginning to slip through her fingers. As soon as he had it he fled back a number of paces.

"Jack what…"

"Little busy here Daniel!" Jack berated as Sam knocked him over and took the top position. "Damn it Carter!"

"You guys come for the show?" She asked, winded.

"Sam let him go!" Janet screeched, knowing that Jack wouldn't defend himself if it required truly hurting Sam.

Sam shook her head and looked into Jack's eyes. "Nope, he's all mine."

"Sorry Sam." Jack mouthed to her.

Sam's eyes pinched inward and she began to open her mouth to say something, but the words were never to be uttered.

Jack pulled his hands free and he hollered out, "Teal'c!" He had seen the Zat gun pulled earlier during their scrimmage. Jack threw himself into a seated position and shoved Carter off of him. She landed on her backside, but before she could charge at him again, Teal'c had fulfilled his end of the bargain. Now Sam lay unconscious once more on the stony earth.

Janet rushed over to Sam's side. Cautiously she checked her vitals. "She out." The doctor confirmed.

"Jack, are you alright?" Daniel questioned as he looked between his two scrappy friends.

"I'm fine Daniel. Great timing by the way guys!" He shouted out sarcastically.

"Sorry, General Hammond told us what happened, and we left…pretty soon after we heard." Daniel looked up and nodded before turning back to Jack.

The colonel was slowly rising from the ground, letting out a few exaggerated grunts and gasps. "So the SGC's OK?"

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded as he now stood guard over Major Carter.

"OK, let's tie her up."

"Jack, we can't go back."

"Why not Daniel? I'm sure everyone has learned their lesson from this little excursion of hers."

"Jack, that's not what I mean." Daniel replied bitterly. He wasn't in the mood to be cut off again.

Janet looked towards the ranking officer. "Sir, Sam has done something to the iris. No one is getting out or in until they figure it out."

"I don't think staying here is a great idea." Jack mused aloud.

"We can just wait for Jacob." Daniel uttered lightly.

Jack blinked. "Jacob?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Daniel apologized meekly. "He should be here pretty soon. Hammond said he would direct him here next time he checked in, which should be any minute now."

"So we take her to the Tok'Ra." Jack nodded.

The team looked down to wear Teal'c, with the assistance of Janet, was securing Major Carter. "You might want to gag her too Teal'c." Jack offered.

"Will she bite O'Neill?" Teal'c asked with all sincerity.

Jack's eyes got a little wide as he looked away from Janet quickly. "In a matter of speaking." Carter's mouth was doing a good job of getting them both in trouble. And with her father on the way, she really didn't need to be using her freedom of speech.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team returned to the gate in record timing. Sam was easily carried over Teal'c shoulder, and they arrived just as Jacob had stepped through.

"That was quick." Daniel stated aloud.

"I couldn't wait that long to check in. Sorry." Jacob added.

Jack waved his hand. "No need to apologize Jake. But I think we would do well to get out of here."

"I'll say." Jacob took in the full view of the wretched world that had turned his daughter against everyone, including himself. Looking back towards Jack for the first time, he noticed his appearance. "Jack, what happened to you?" He noted the other team members all appeared to be fine, even Teal'c who had Sam draped over his back.

Jack reached out and tapped Teal'c on his free shoulder to get him to turn. "That happened." He said as Carter's face came into view, still asleep over Teal'c.

Jacob grew a strict glance towards Jack after seeing his daughter's disheveled appearance that coordinated perfectly with her CO's. "Let's get back." And with that he began to dial the planet where he and a large number of the Tok'Ra were residing.

"Jacob, we think we know what it is." Daniel stated as they began to filter through the gate.

"Good, we can discuss it further when we get there."

Daniel looked to Jacob's expression which faced away from his own. It was similar to the one they had all been carrying since their friend had been taken from them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon reaching the Tok'Ra base, Sam had been sedated further and placed in a holding room with two guards outside. The same mistake that had been made on Earth would not happen here.

In the meeting chamber SG-1, along with Dr. Fraiser, were beginning to explain what they had learned as best they could to Jacob.

"Sounds like an amazing concept." Jacob nodded.

"It was…" Daniel began. "Until they decided to force it on everyone."

"From what we have learned however, the only way to free Major Carter from this Darkness, is to allow her to kill. I do not believe this would be the best method under any circumstance."

"No Teal'c, you're absolutely right." Jacob agreed. "Dr. Fraiser, do you think that working with some of our top scientists, you may be able to reverse this?"

"I'm sorry Jacob…I already know there is no way for me to treat this, and from the Tok'Ra reports I've looked at since I got here, there doesn't seem to be any quick fix. Or any fix at all for that matter." Janet looked quickly down to the crystalline table in order to gain her composure. She hated not being able to help anyone. It was her job. But most of all, this was her friend.

"So what are we going to do?!" Daniel asked. "Keep her sedated forever?"

No one responded verbally, but there were several shaking heads around the table.

Jacob stood up. "You said that the woman you spoke to, Ludavine, you said she was cured by killing someone. Who and how?"

There were several deep intakes of air. Jack looked towards Daniel who had always been the best member of the team for repeating intel in an understandable manner.

Daniel looked to Jack with more concern in his eyes. Over the years these two men had developed a friendship that allowed them to speak without words. Jack was telling him to go ahead and Daniel was apologizing for what may come out. They both understood.

"Ludavine was a member of the judicial system of her planet. I think that may be why she was one of the first to be given the drug in its second form. Her _husband_ was a member of their parliament, and received the drug as well, a few days before her in fact."

"So they're both cured?" Jacob wondered.

"Not exactly." Daniel winced. "You see, Ludavine's husband attacked her, and permanently scared her face after only a few days of being infected. But he wasn't completely turned from what I understood, so he didn't finish the job." He winced yet again for his lack of tact with words.

Jacob looked up and blinked before turning back towards Daniel. "So that's why Sam didn't kill me when she had the chance?"

"Possibly." Daniel lied. "Anyways, Ludavine was given the drug only shortly after her husband. She became fully infected quickly, and within a short period of time, she…"

"She murdered her husband Jacob." Jack interjected. "And now she's herself again."

Jacob ran a hand over his face. "So letting Sam kill someone is the only way to get her back?" He questioned not wanting to know the answer. "We can't let that happen."

"We can't." Jack said. "But I can."

"Jack…" Both Jacob and Daniel began.

Jack stood up. "I can't live with myself if she's stuck like that forever." He started to walk away.

"Jack what are you talking about?!" Jacob shouted so that he wouldn't leave the room.

"I'm talking about letting Sam finish what she started back there."

**A/N: Two or three more chapters should cover it I think ; )**

**Thanks for reading and all your reviews!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

**(PS: I always thought of Selmak as female…so Selmak will be referred to as she…fair warning.) **

"Jack, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jacob boomed as the younger man tried to leave the meeting room. He was quickly following him out into the halls, only Daniel dared to join them as Janet and Teal'c remained seated.

"I'm saving my teammate Jacob." Jack stated as if choosing between a large and small order of fries.

"What makes you think that's going to work?" It was hard to tell if Jacob was livid or so confused that he couldn't think straight.

Jack stopped dead in the hall. "Look, do you want your daughter back or not?!"

Jacob's voice was barely above a whisper. "More than anything." He stayed where he was as Jack walked away to cool off. He then muttered to himself. "I just don't see why you think you can stop her."

Daniel took this opportunity to slowly approach Sam's father. "I think Jack may be the only one who can."

Jacob turned towards the archeologist with a look of surprise. He hadn't realized that he had followed them, nor that anyone had heard his last utterance. "What are you talking about Daniel?"

"Back on 901, Sam was just about to kill Jack, and she would have if we hadn't intervened."

"We've already been over this Daniel." Jacob reminded him.

"I know it's just…I don't think we've been looking at this the right way." Daniel paused. "Look is there somewhere we can talk?" He motioned to the open corridor they were now standing in with a few Tok'Ra wandering aimlessly by.

They quickly found a small alcove and Jacob urged Daniel to continue. "OK, what is it you're trying to say? Because quite honestly I'm not too quick on the uptake with my daughter being like this."

"Would it be easier if I talked to Selmak?" Daniel offered.

Jacob nodded after thinking for a moment and allowed his symbiote to speak to Daniel. "What is it you wish to discuss Daniel Jackson?"

"Selmak, I know you know all that Jacob knows…." Daniel shook his head at how much he sounded like his friend.

"I can access all of the knowledge Jacob holds, yes." She confirmed.

"Then I'm sure you know about Air Force regulations." Daniel pressed.

"Of course." She nodded with Jacob's head.

"Just making sure." Daniel sighed.

"Daniel Jackson, forgive my bluntness, but I believe the purpose of our conversation was for you to explain why the death of Colonel O'Neill is the only way to save Major Carter from this foreign virus."

"Right, right, right." Daniel agreed quickly. "It's just that, what I'm about to…imply…well it may come out bad for Sam and Jack, but they haven't…you'll see."

He waited for the Tok'Ra to appear to be ready. Once she was Daniel spilled his position as quickly and succinctly as he could. "From what I gathered…and from what I saw…the Darkness began as a truth serum. Now, the second form of the drug which evolved into the Darkness was still suppose to make people, at least in some form, act out upon their true feelings. I think…that what we first saw as Sam being out of character with Jack, may have been her true feelings escaping. Now, from seeing her try to kill him, not once but twice, which no offense intended, outnumbers her attempts on you and Jacob…" Daniel paused for a breath. "Look, I've felt in my heart of hearts for a long time that Sam and Jack care for each other a lot more than the Air Force would like. I'm not saying they have done anything to jeopardize their careers, in fact I'm sure they haven't…but this Darkness doesn't see regulations, and it takes away all inhibitions."

Daniel finally stopped and looked to Selmak, only to be caught off guard by Jacob Carter. "Are you saying that there's something going on with Jack and my little girl?"

Daniel gulped. "Ummm..."

Jacob looked away. "I always thought there was something there…huh." The older man looked back. "Don't worry Daniel, I know Sam. And Jack for that matter; they wouldn't compromise their positions at the SGC."

Daniel let out a deep breath. "Right. So how do we convince Jack not to do this?"

"Actually Daniel…I think Jack has the right idea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Sam finally awoke, she found herself far from where she imagined. The structure around her was clearly of Tok'Ra design. The crystalline walls shone with hues of purple. "Jacob." She growled.

But her mind quickly turned from her father back to the man she had been so close to disposing of earlier. Jack would not have left her in that condition on the Tok'Ra base alone. There was no chance of it. He was there somewhere, and by the day's end, she swore to herself that the pain that grew even then would end.

She slowly rose and edged to the end of the alien cot she had been placed on. Her body was sore from the fight, but that would all be worth it. She looked to the open access, because Tok'Ra have no need for doors. There was no force shield glowing, only two lone guards.

Sam coughed twice to get their attention. "Excuse me, fellas? You mind telling Jacob his daughter would like to have a few choice words with him and his brain fungus?"

Without turning towards her, the guard on the right disappeared. "That's rude ya know!" She hollered at him as she walked towards the doorway. "So, short stuff." Sam poked at the Tok'Ra still standing by the door. He wasn't short per say, but she was a rather tall woman. "Why don't you turn around and I'll just hit you over the as…head. You'll be out cold. It's a great alibi." She smiled widely with a slight glint in her eyes.

The Tok'Ra didn't respond in words, he merely pulled the weapon from his belt and pointed in her direction before arming it.

"Bitch." Sam sneered before turning around.

"I taught you better than that." Jacob's voice flittered in behind her as he and the other guard entered the small isolation room.

"Dad, oh my God, it's been to long, how's about a hug?" She threw her arms out in mock affection.

"Knock it off Sam."

Her face fell into a look of utter disgust. "Why don't you make me? Oh wait, you won't. That little worm in your brain has made you soft."

Jacob reached around behind himself and pulled out a strange alien blade and held it offensive end first at Sam.

For the first time in several days, Carter's eyes betrayed her with a slight hint of fear, but only for a split second. "Wow, killed by my own father…didn't see that one coming." She laughed.

"Sam, I have never done anything to intentionally hurt you. But I want you to know I forgive you for what you're going to do." He gently allowed the knife to swing downward in his hand so that he was able to offer her the handle.

Without hesitation she reached out and grabbed the weapon and began tossing it from hand to hand to get the feel of its weight and grip. "What's the catch?" She questioned with a grin.

"No catch. I just want my daughter back." The look on his face was hollow, filled with remorse.

Sam lowered her gaze. "I'm right here." She struck out at Jacob, but instead of stabbing him, she hit him with the butt of the knife, knocking him unconscious. "Dad?" She started with a false hint of penitence.

The Tok'Ra guard leaned over to check on his ranking member. He had been instructed to allow her to attack him because it would cure her, and so paid less attention than he should have been. "Is he OK?" Sam asked again, with false sorrow dripping from her lips.

"He's still breathing…" The Tok'Ra was cut short when Sam's foot came storming at him, knocking him out as well with one quick kick. She reached for his weapon so quickly that the other guard could not react in time to save himself from being stunned.

Sam was free yet again. And this time, her target was near.

Carter made her way silently through the Tok'Ra tunnels. No one noticed her slip through the hallways as she quickly scanned different rooms looking for the one man who could make her pain stop. Finally she came to a small room that had recently been formed for the Tok'Ra's Tauri guests. Standing alone, facing the wall, was Colonel O'Neill.

True, there were no doors, but if there was a commotion it would be too late for anyone to do anything. Sam approached Jack slowly, ever tightening her grip on the blade handle. She had to work quickly, by now someone had found her father and the guards and they would be on their way to find her in moments. She took another step and stopped.

Jack's voice made her recoil a hair and she stood absolutely still.

"So is this how it ends?"

"This is how you end." She replied coldly.

Jack turned around, his eyes were angry, they were hurt and tired. "Well if my dying gets the old you back…then I guess it's not such a bad end huh?" He even smiled a faint grin. One that use to make her light up inside. She remembered the feeling for a brief moment before shaking it away.

"The old me? You really think that sad excuse for a woman is still in here?"

"I know you're still in there. And I'd never call someone who made my life so happy 'sad', Samantha."

She gulped, but steadied her grip once again and raised the blade. "I never liked that name." She insisted.

Jack just nodded and stepped forward, directly towards her. He wasn't armed, she could tell, and had he had a weapon he would have pulled it by now, she knew. She moved in as well, there was less than a foot of space between them. Sam raised the blade and traced it down Jack's chest until it lay against the end of his rib cage.

"Bye Sam." He whispered. And taking his cue she thrust the knife in.

She saw the tension in his face grow, but he didn't utter a sound. She pulled the knife out and let it fall to the floor. He reached out as he became unsteady and held tightly to her arms.

Sam smiled at the look on his face, still looking at her as if it wasn't her fault…as if he wouldn't leave…like the time he wouldn't leave on Apophis' ship. _"No!" _She could hear him screaming in her head.

Then more flashes began to hit her. Jokes and puns, battles fought side by side. "Sir?" She called out quietly.

"There's my girl." He grinned at her.

Sam quickly shook her head. Colonel O'Neill was standing in front of her, dying…because of her. She reached out to grab him as he slid to the floor.

"Sir?!" She cried. As she cradled his upper torso against herself. "We need help in here!" She screamed to anyone who could hear. "Sir…Jack?" Tears were forming in her eyes as she fought with her hands to cover his wound. "Jack, stay with me." She begged.

"Wish I could Carter." He groaned. "Afraid this isn't quite what I had in mind."

"What?!" She was so confused she couldn't breath. She remembered everything that had happened, and all she could see was herself stabbing Jack over and over. "Jack, I'm sorry, please! Don't leave me!" She turned towards the door once more. "DANIEL!" She knew they were there. "TEAL'C!"

She pulled Jack closer as best she could as his body began to shake from the loss of blood. "My idea…" He choked out. "Don't blame yourself…that's an order." He got out with one last breath and a trace of a smile on his lips as his eyes began to close.

"NO!" Sam screamed just as Daniel and Teal'c along with a bloodied and bruised Jacob charged into the room.

"Sam!" Jacob started when he saw her actually crying, she was back.

"Dad, help him please…" She sobbed.

Jacob moved around as she sat holding her CO close, still trying to tend his wound that she herself had inflicted. "Sammie, I can't do anything, he's gone sweetie."

**A/N: Hmmm…not much to say…I liked writing this, don't know why, rereading it made me sad. I need a cookie. **

**Thanks for reading and for all of your reviews : ) Conclusion to be up by Friday.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Sam woke up in a disoriented state. She couldn't remember having fallen asleep. She sat up on the uncomfortable alien cot that had been provided to her and rubbed her palms over her face to relieve the unexplainable headache that consumed her. How had she gotten on the Tok'Ra base? And then…it hit her. A flood of images ending with the one of Jack's lifeless body draped across her lap racked her brain and her breath caught hard in her chest. Her throat began to constrict as if someone was clutching down on it and a sick wave of nausea overwhelmed her. "Oh God…" She moaned to herself, clasping chunks of her hair and doubling over forwards as a steady stream of tears began to flow out of her eyes once again.

A low and cautious voice floated in from the door way. "Sam…you OK?"

She didn't answer, her sobs only increased as she continued to pull at her hair and her body convulsed. A tender hand became apparent on her shoulder and it applied a slight amount of pressure as the owner once again tried to get her attention. "Sam…look at me."

Slowly Sam raised her gaze and found a pair of legs clad in green BDUs in front of her. It was Daniel. He crouched down to where he could make eye contact with his distraught friend. "Daniel…where…" She couldn't finish and choked out yet another sob before gasping for air. "Where is he?" She squeaked out, growing hoarse from the stress of her emotions.

Daniel's eyes got wide for a second and he looked towards the doorway before turning back and whispering. "They sent him home once they got control of the iris and the gate again."

Sam squinted and looked towards him. "They didn't help him?" She cried almost angrily, hiccups beginning to consume her words. "There isn't anything…" She pleaded.

"No Sam…he's gone..." Daniel paused and reached up, gently pulling her chin so she would look at him. "This wasn't your fault Sam."

She shot up from her seated position, now towering over Daniel's crouched form. "Like hell it isn't! I just murdered my…" She stopped as her father came into the room. Not sure what to expect she backed away after avoiding the bed.

"Sammie?"

"Dad?" She replied wearily.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We checked your brain waves, everything is back to normal. You're going to be OK." He came closer and tried to pull her in to hug but she pushed away.

"How can you two keep saying that?! I…I…Jack…" She reached her hands up as if she could explain with them better, only to gaze at them with disdain when she remembered what she had done with them. "NO!!" She screamed again, over and over.

Jacob finally grabbed her arms and pulled them to her side. "I know sweetie, I know. Jack wanted this though; he didn't want you to suffer anymore." Her body shook with a great tremor. "I know this is hard honey, believe me…but it will get better."

Sam's muffled voice, still broken with sobs could be heard buried against his chest. "I don't want it to get better…why didn't you just kill me? He didn't have to…"

Daniel spoke up now. "Sam, you know better than anyone that Jack could never live with that decision."

Jacob released his grip on Sam and she stepped back. "I don't think I can live with this one." And with that she sat down on the cot once more. A catatonic stare grew on her face.

Daniel looked to Jacob at the same time Teal'c entered the room. "How is Major Carter?" He inquired.

"She's…she'll be OK." Jacob assured him.

"I do not mean to be obtrusive, but General Hammond is requesting that we return to the SGC immediately. He fears that the program which Major Carter used to override the system may be able to reboot and once again disable the iris."

"Understood." Jacob nodded.

"Sam, come on." Daniel insisted as he pulled her arm to get her to stand. But Sam wouldn't budge. She sat completely still, her arm falling back beside her with an unceremonious slap when Daniel released it. He turned towards Teal'c. "Teal'c…I don't think she's gonna come willingly."

"Is Major Carter not cured of the Darkness?"

"No…she's fine in that aspect. I just don't think she is going to snap out of _this_ for a while."

"Indeed." Teal'c muttered as he came over and scooped the nonresponsive Major up like an unhappy child with no energy to fight.

Once on the surface of the planet, Sam found her footing once more, but continued to refuse to speak to anyone. Jacob insisted on returning with them to be sure that Sam would be alright. Janet was said to have returned with the body of Colonel O'Neill. Upon hearing that statement, Sam had fallen to her knees, taking a long moment before standing again.

Major Carter avoided eye contact with everyone she came in contact with back on Earth. Her father gave up on getting her to speak and left to finally get a meal after missing several. Daniel had been ordered to work on a mission discovery, and Teal'c had been forced into Kel'no'rem by his body's own influence. Sam lay in her hospital bed staring at a spot on the wall as Janet came in and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Sam…?"

Sam was curious about why her head was still aching, but she gave no response, she deserved the pain, and more.

"Look, I know you've heard this over and over…but we couldn't think of any other way to save you. I hope one day you will understand." She stood and walked to the head of the bed and rubbed the top of Sam's hand to try and get any kind of response. "Well, I'm heading out for the night…I just wanted to let you know that we did one more final sweep…there is absolutely no sign of the Darkness. It's gone…you are you." She looked towards Carter's eyes which never moved from the wall. "Sam?" She almost begged with her voice.

Major Carter only blinked, but refused to make eye contact.

"The nurses are in the main infirmary if you need anything." And with that Janet rose and left Sam's private room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam eventually fell asleep. The blinding infirmary light had been left on so she was not surprised when she began to wake to the deep red glow that one sees behind their eyelids when they find themselves in a bright room. She turned over and stared at the ceiling. The room felt different and she figured that one of the nurses was probably in there so she shut her eyes tightly to avoid said person.

"I don't need to cuff you to the bed do I?"

**A/N: Thanks for the cookies…they inspired me ; )**

**Thanks for reading…hope you like…**

**ONE more chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: **

'Now everyone's going to sound like him.' Sam thought as she bit back yet more tears. "Go away." She finally spoke. She wasn't in the mood for anyone's ill timed humor.

"But you told me to stay."

Sam's eyes shot open. The voice…the tone…sitting up so quickly, Sam had to steady herself from the blur that crossed her eyes. Slowly the figure before her came into focus. There, in perfect health, was Colonel O'Neill. But how could he be there? Her father told her that they couldn't save him. There was no sarcophagus…and healing hand devices could not revive the dead. "Sir?"

Jack slowly pushed up from the armchair he had obviously been seated in for some time; perhaps since she had fallen asleep hours ago. He gave her a small and cautious smile before walking closer to the bed where she was now sitting up, staring at him like a phantom. He took a moment to think, awkwardness written all over his features, before he seated himself on the side of her bed. "So…how ya feeling?"

"Sir?" She asked once more, no words seeming right to ask the million questions streaming through her mind. She reached a tentative hand up and ran her fingertips across the side of his face. The sandpaper effect on her skin told her that he was real. It also said that he had not shaved in a while, which in all honesty was because he had been waiting outside her room since she had returned.

Jack smiled and nodded. "It's me Sam." Then his own hand rose to meet hers and pulled it down to rest on the bed. But her hand did not remain there for long as she suddenly let go of all the barriers she had built up and threw herself around him.

"Oh God…Jack!" She cried out as she began to ball against his chest. "I'm sorry…please be real…I can't …" her words choked out unevenly.

It took Jack only a second before he wrapped his arms equally tight around her and pulled her in closer. "It's me." He whispered in her ear as his head found its way to a spot nestled in the crook of her neck.

"How?" She managed to gasp out as her fingers continued to dig into his back as if he was going to disappear at any moment.

"Tok'Ra toys." He replied.

Sam regretfully pulled back to look into his eyes. "What?"

Their arms still wrapped around each other, Jack pulled his right arm away and pointed to a small, circular purple bruise on his temple. "I'm guessing you probably have a headache too?"

Sam nodded, eyes wide as she tried to imagine what could have happened and fingered a matching spot on her own temple that was tender to the touch.

Jack couldn't help but grin at the fact that he would have to explain something to Carter. "Your dad let us use some of those nifty memory things that they tweaked. It was all in our heads."

"_Our_ heads?"

Jack reached up and pushed Sam's hair back from her face and studied her eyes. "Yes, OUR heads. You and I were in some kind of simulation thing...that no one else saw either. Jake said it would be more believable to you if you had someone in there to interact with. So…"

Sam tried to hold in a whimper. "You saved me?"

"It was a team effort really…" O'Neill stated firmly, looking away with a bit of embarrassment that he often held when his heroics were mentioned.

Unexpectedly he received a hard hit to his shoulder. "How could you do that?!"

Jack jumped off the bed as if it was on fire, quickly scuttling to the other side of the small room. "Oh crap…" All Jack could think was that the Darkness was back. After all, Sam had just hit him.

"You made me think I had killed you!"

"Oh." Jack sighed before stepping back towards Carter who was now angrily getting up from her cot.

"Do you have any idea what that was like?!"

Jack's own temper began to burn. "Your damn right I do! How do you think I felt watching you turn into…that!"

Sam bit her lips. "Oh."

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

A long and awkward silence filled the room as they both stood there staring at the concrete floor. It was Sam who finally spoke. "Did you really mean…what you said…or was that all in my head?"

Jack feigned innocence. "What did I say?"

An embarrassed flush colored Carter's cheeks, "Never mind."

Jack looked her dead in her eyes. "Every word." Sam didn't have to respond. Had it been only a few weeks earlier, she would have repressed the feelings now swirling in her mind, but after what she…they…had been through she wasn't going to hold back as Jack reached out and pulled her close to him yet again and held her there for longer than either would ever be able to remember.

When he finally let go, Sam's tears had dried. They didn't have to talk about what had happened in the mentally constructed scenario. Just holding each other as they had done was enough to make things better, if not right. In any case, it would naturally take time to work out every detail. "Well…" Jack clapped his hands as he turned to the door. "Guess I had better go get these cameras turned back on." He smiled as Carter turned pink at the implication that he had been prepared, perhaps hoping, for what had happened. "Get some sleep Major."

"Yes…Sir." She called back. And for the first time in a long while, Sam was able to curl up under her covers, and dream.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week passed before Major Carter was finally returned to active duty. She had done nothing to harm either Colonel O'Neill (who oddly arrived to work early every day, and left later as well) or her father (who had remained on base during her recovery). Janet reviewed one last EEG before the team was given permission to partake in their next mission. Samantha Carter was back.

This time they were properly prepared to return to the world of the Darkness, and offer those who inhabited it a chance to return into the light.

**A/N: So this was going to be longer…but I felt guilty leaving you guys wondering who was talking…lol. The final final chapter will be up TOMORROW night, if the Lord's willin' and the creek don't rise. **

**Thank you all for reading…**

**If there is anything you would like to see resolved further/better please just hit the little button down there and let me know before tomorrow afternoon. I plan to start as soon as I get in from my Contemporary Art Class…I should be good and moody then haha!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **

SG-1 easily found Ludavine reclusively avoiding the rest of the village. She was sitting near a muddy stream, halfheartedly rinsing out some garments. It was the twig Daniel stepped on that caused her to spin around.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked with exasperation. "I already told you all I know…" Ludavine stopped speaking when she caught sight of Sam who had stepped from behind the rest of the men in her group. Her eyes grew wide before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you decided to leave her here with the rest?"

"No necessary." Jack stated matter-of-factly. "She's all better."

Sam took this moment to give a small sheepish smile and wave. "Hi."

Ludavine narrowed her glance as she turned from Sam to Jack. "And yet, _you _are alive."

Jack slapped his chest a few times for emphasis. "As ever." He said proudly.

Ludavine stepped closer to Sam. "I guess I was wrong."

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned, not sure what the woman she had never really spoken to like the others had was saying.

"From our conversation, I believed your friend here would have been your salvation. I assume another close to your heart was the true target…and yet…you seem less than depressed." Ludavine surmised as she observed the woman before her.

Daniel and Teal'c both watched as Sam began to flush and Jack looked awkwardly to the ground.

"It's not like that." Sam quickly muttered.

She was slightly drowned out by Jack's equally exuberant outburst. "She didn't have to kill anybody."

Ludavine's mouth opened and closed as she tried to figure out what was going while realizing at the same time their replies had meant that her conversation with Jack earlier had been close to the truth. "My dear, as I said to Monsieur O'Neill, the Truth never lied…and the Darkness left no doubt."

Jack coughed under his breath; then nodded to Sam that he would explain later.

The scarred woman took a moment to observe those before her once more before surrendering to curiosity. "How is it that she is cured without you dying?"

Daniel stepped forward. "That's why we're here actually."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was left for Daniel to explain how Sam had been cured of the Darkness. A type of Tok'Ra computer simulation had been played through memory devices that had been altered to create a realistic environment. Jack had been placed in it with her, and when she truly believed she had killed him, the Darkness had reverted and her own brain chemistry was regained.

It took little convincing for Ludavine to play along and over the course of a week, the entire population of the village was freed from their demonic plague that ravaged their personalities and minds. The Justice had been left for last, and Jack found it best that the Darkness he still held in his possession should be lost. Had the NID or another organization gotten hold of such a powerful pathogen, the results could have been even more devastating that they were for the planet that had created it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having already developed a rapport, Ludavine was easily elected to accompany SG-1 back to Earth in order to set up relations with her people, who were all extremely thankful for having the rest of their families returned to them.

Ludavine's own inner demons were beginning to disperse as she saw the work that she still needed to do in her life. She would always miss her husband, and she would forever live with the fact that it was by her hands that he had died. But in the end, she knew that he would have wanted her to continue, and so she vowed to do so once she saw that there could still be a positive future; one with a nephew who had been left in the aftermath of the Darkness and it was now up to her to raise him.

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, along with Jacob who had come on behalf of the Tok'Ra to help run the simulations, now stood at the foot of the ramp of the Stargate in the SGC in order to see Ludavine off.

"I can never truly express the gratitude we owe to all of you. Our world still has many wounds to heal, but now I believe there may be a future in store for us that was once missing."

"Well from what Jack's told me, it was his conversation with you that led to me getting my daughter back; so I'd say we can call it even."

Ludavine smiled back. "Yes, about that…Colonel O'Neill…you stated that it was impossible for there to be a connection between you and Major Carter…however it has been made clear to me that it was your death in the simulation that freed her from the Darkness, and from my own observations over the past week…" Ludavine watched Jack's gaze on her grow into a plead for her to stop and so she did with curious eyes.

Jacob looked from the woman in question back to Jack and then slowly over to Sam who was standing beside him, also dumbstruck. "Jack, what is she talking about?" His tone said that he knew and Sam couldn't keep her mouth from dropping open just a hair.

"Nothing Jacob. Nothing at all. So, Madame Ludavine. It was very nice to meet you…eventually. And if you or your people ever need anything at all…feel free to give us a call." He smiled and as if on cue the Stargate shot forth and formed an event horizon.

"I shall never forget any of you. Thank you." Ludavine bowed and made her way up the ramp while Jack stared at the strange look Carter was now giving him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening, Sam and Jacob were sitting down to dinner in the commissary when Sam suddenly couldn't keep her thoughts to herself any longer.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you come in the simulation with me?"

"Honey, I think it's clear by now that Jack was the right man for that job."

"I didn't say he wasn't…but why did you think that?"

"No reason."

Sam's look grew stronger. "Dad." She warned slowly.

"Could have been something Daniel said." He replied casually.

"Daniel?!" Sam almost choked.

"We're not blind Sam."

That stopped her dead in her thoughts. She looked to the plate before her and pushed it forward. "Dad…nothing's going on…I mean…"

"Sam, I know." He reached out hand to place on top of hers. "You both value your careers, and those of each other…I know. But that doesn't stop you from feeling."

"And?"

"Maybe if you had just admitted it to yourselves, this issue may not have taken so long to be resolved."

A sudden and cheerful voice broke into the conversation before Sam could reply. "Hey guys what's for dessert?!" Jack was rubbing his stomach to get his point across before sitting down.

"You can have my cake Jack, I was just heading off to get some sleep before I have to leave." Jacob rose and pushed his uneaten dessert to the younger man.

"You sure Jacob?"

"Yeah…it's in your hands now." He said with a small smile. Jack just cocked his eyebrows trying to decide whether or not there was a hidden meaning in the statement.

As Jacob left Sam turned back towards her new dinner mate. "So, get your field report done Sir?"

"Yep. Planet of Darkness now closed for business." Jack quipped.

"You put _everything_ in there?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

Jack's eyes blinked a few times as he stared at his cake. "As much as needed to be."

"Did you tell me as much as needed to be as well?" Sam asked.

Jack finally looked up from his cake. "What?"

"When we were in the gate room today, you and Dad both seemed to know what Ludavine was talking about…but no one told me." She informed him.

"Carter, you read the report on how the Darkness got un-dark." She nodded before he continued. "Well…Ludavine seemed to think rather quickly that we…that the only way for you to get better was for it to be me…"

"Or my Dad?"

"No. Just me."

Sam nodded.

"Look Carter…I left out anything that could be misconstrued…or that would get you…us into any kind of trouble."

"I think leaving things out may have been what got _us_ into trouble in the first place Sir."

Jack turned a bit pink but nodded in agreement. "Not that there is anything we can do about that."

"No…not now." Sam added.

"Now?"

"Well…not now…but, you know, if ever…"

"Sounds nice." Jack smiled.

"Sure does." Sam replied with an equal smile.

The two ate in silence for a few more moments exchanging the occasional glance or smile. "Guess they ran out of steak tonight huh?" Jack suddenly spat out.

"Colonel!"

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, the creek rose, sorry. But here it is…the end. I hope you have all enjoyed the story. I would really appreciate any feedback I can get on either this chapter or the story as a whole. Personally I'm not too happy with the end…but I'm having a bit of a fight with my muse and she's on strike right now…oh well : P**

**O'NeillRoxMyWorld is working on a piece from this story, I can't wait to read it and I hope you all will too! **

**Thanks again to Everyone!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**PS: My next story that I'm going to begin posting next week is entitled The Future Not Foretold...It's kind of a prequel/sequel deal to It's Too Soon To Tell, my first fic. I highly recommed it (shamless self promo I know : P) But it does get very deep Sam/Jack issues...and it's also a fun/edgy mystery adventure IMHO lol. Plus the next story will make a lot more sense if you have read it : )**


End file.
